Kidnapped!
by I-love-Russia-da
Summary: Ivan is in charge of a Russian Mafia, but one day a deal goes wrong because of Gilbert's Mafia! The only way to solve this problem to kidnap the younger brother, Ludwig. INVOLVES NON CON! RAPE! Russia/Germany
1. Chapter 1

WARING NON CON!

"Are you trying to tell me that you let Gilbert sabotaged our deal with our Mexico friends, how could one of my most deadly killers let this happen, huh?" Ivan said as he gave a childlike smile to the scared man in front of him. The other man looked away from the smile, because he knew the insane look that the Russians man's stare was giving him.

"It was a s-surprise a-attack s-sir" he said as he watched his boss walk towards him with a metal pipe in his hand. "What did he take?" Ivan asked as he used the pipe to stroke the man's face, hinting at the danger that could happen if something good doesn't come out of his mouth.

"He took all of the drugs, g=guns and poison, nearly 70 percent of everything we were going to give the Mexicans mafia…. But there is a way we can get it all back; I have an idea if you want to l-listen to it… But we could kidnap his brother, Ludwig. But only if you want b-boss" he said as he feared for his life, then he passed a picture of the brother to Ivan.

Ivan lowered the pipe to the other person's stomach as he strikes down hard, making the other fall over in pain. "You're lucky I am in a good mood and don't decide to kill you, da?" Ivan said as he picked up the picture that was no splattered with blood. "He is pretty good looking, I wonder if I can keep him as some toy! That would be fun" Ivan said as he left the room, leaving the man in agony.

(Hour later)

Ivan walked to Gilbert's house, he knew from his spies that Gilbert was away getting drunk at some bar, and he wouldn't be home to see his brother taken away from him. Ivan knocked on the door, making sure to hide his pipe behind him as he waited for Ludwig to open the door.

Ludwig was alone at home again. His brother went out to drink something, so he decided just to sit down, read a book and relax, until his brother would call him totally drunk to pick him up. He smiled lightly at the thought of his brother. Even if he was sometimes really annoying, he loved him more than anything else.

So much that he also closed his eyes for his deeds or, how his brother called it, his job. Even if his job made it even harder for him. On the one hand he fought against people like his brother, on the other hand...well he was his brother, and what else could he say. Gilbert cared for him his whole life and was always there for him since he was able to think.

Ludwig sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, but was bored of it fast, so he decided to read a book. Just when he decided for a book, someone knocked at his door. Who could that be? Definitely not Gilbert.

He grumbled quietly, laid the book on the table again and went to the door to open it. He was dressed in his usual things, so a t-shirt and jeans and, like always, he wore his dog-tags. He never put them off, not even if he took a shower or went to sleep. He looked at the man in front of him. "Hello...?", he said with a stern look at him.

Ivan looked up when he finally heard the door open to see a dazzling handsome man standing in front of him; Ivan licked his lips as he looked at the sight in front of him. The man was wearing tight jeans, a white shirt and some dog togs around his neck, which showed Ivan that he was a military man, which would make breaking him a lot more fun.

Ivan gave Ludwig a childish smile before getting his pipe and banging it on his head, making the German crumple before him. Ivan kept on smiling as he turned around and informed two of his workers to pick the man up and bring him into the car. After placing him in the car and driving home, a place he lived in where no one knew about for his own safety.

Ivan had let his workers leave the car a few miles before entering anywhere near his house, he knew what people like them were like. If they knew where he lived then they would tell all his enemies, so he knew that he could never trust anyone. Ivan parked the car as he picked up the man bridal style as he carried him inside and laid him down on the couch, and then Ivan went to lock the door.

But a few minutes later when he turned around, he was surprised to see that Ludwig had woken up and was standing in front of him looking confused and angry. Ludwig must be strong to wake up after an attack like that; Ivan smirked as he wondered what other pain the other would be able to stand…

Ludwig looked at him, when he noticed the sudden move. When He wanted to do something, it was already too late. He felt a sharp pain in his head and everything around him went black.

After a while he woke up again. He looked around, noticing that he was in an unknown apartment, on a strangers couch. He felt that a bit blood was running down his temple. He slowly stood up and heard footsteps coming closer to him. He looked around, to find something he could use for a fight, but it was too late.

He stared angry at the other man. The same guy, who knocked at his door. "What am I doing here? Why am I here?", he said in a sharp voice. Oh god damn it. The most of the time he had a gun with him and this time he hadn´t. But honestly, who would expect that someone knocks at your door in the evening and knocks you out, before you can even ask who he is

Ivan moved towards the angry man standing in front of him as he gave him a smile, as he started to stroke his hair in a way that showed dominance, and made the other feel like a dog or a pet.

"You are here because of your idiotic brother ruining my drug deals; initially I wanted to swap you over in exchange for my items back but…." Ivan said while he used his hand to stroke the others cheek, before wrapping his other hand around Ludwig's waist, and pulling him closer towards him.

Their faces were inches apart, Ivan smiled when he saw the German starting to feel uncomfortable and trying to struggle out of the Russians grasp.

"… But now that I have seen you and your glorious body that is screaming for pain and pleasure that can only be given by me, how can I ever think of giving you away to that stupid brother of yours?" Ivan said as he then pressed his lips down into a harsh kiss; it wasn't gentle or a loving kiss. It was full of dominance and pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all the people who review this story, I am so happy you liked it. I love this pairing but there isn't must story's with them, so I decided to write my own.**

 **Meowth147: I am so happy that I have introduced you to this pairing, and it's amazing that you love it, your review made me smile**

 **Guest: YAY! Another fan!**

Ludwig pulled away from the kiss.

Ludwig stared angry at him and looked over him. No gun. He would have to find a way to get out of this shit. Just because of his brother this happened here. He would have to wear a gun all the time when he came out of here.

Suddenly he stumbled forward and stared in the other's eyes. Pain and Pleasure? Ludwig wanted to say something, but suddenly he felt the lips of the others on his. He was perplexed and couldn´t move.

No, that was nothing they trained in his drill.

He turned his head away and snarled lightly. "Don´t dare to touch me", he said with a sharp voice. "I have nothing to do with the deal of my brother, so just let me go and I won´t hurt you."

He looked directly in his eyes. Ludwig's eyes were shining in their ice blue colour. You could see that he meant it serious.

Ivan giggled like a child when he saw the way the German responded.

"I think in a matter of minutes you will be begging for my touches, I will make you feel so much pleasure that you will be moaning and screaming for me! But then the pain, the ways I can make you bleed and bruise, it will be delicious?" Ivan said as he continued to giggle as he took more steps towards Ludwig.

"And it's cute how you think that someone like you can hurt me, how can someone who couldn't even stop himself from being kidnapped by me, be able to hurt me or even threaten me" Ivan said as he let out an insane laugh, as he took another step and he smiled as he saw Ludwig backed up against a wall.

The Germany stared at him and took a few steps back, when he suddenly hit the wall. "It was coward what you did." He snarled. "In another situation I would have killed you."

Gilbert! Oh he would give Gilbert a kick in his ass, when he was back. He would spank him and force him to give up his damn job. But right now...he was here. In a strange house together with his stranger, who hated Gilbert and who wanted to touch him in a way, he couldn´t accept.

Ludwig had a few affairs, yes, but well... He was never... well he was never the bottom, but he knew how much pain it meant and if this guy would really do that...

Ludwig was a bit pale. He should try it with the things he learned in his drill. "Calm down. I´m a soldier in the army and you would get a lot of problems, when they find you. We can talk about it. And I can talk to my brother and if you let me go now, I won´t tell anybody about this." He said with a calm voice.

"How am I a coward? I am not the one who has ignored his training and decided to ignore what his brother is doing, even though you have been trained to fight for what is right and keep your country pure and safe, you still don't do anything about the hundreds of people your brother has killed, another thousands of people's lives that have been ruined due to getting addicted to his drugs! And you still think of yourself as a loyal solider, how cute are you going to get?"

Ivan said as he smirked and pinned Ludwig's hands against the wall above his golden head.

"And you would have killed me? What an interesting thought! Many people stronger and more deadly then you have tried and failed. How would you have killed me, huh? You had nothing with you; my men had cleaned your house of anything that could have used against me, and if I wanted to I could have taken all of you right then if I wanted to! Then I could have left you broken and waited to see how Gilbert would react when he returned home to see his brother battered and bloody, but I decided that I preferred to have you here in my home! More exciting that way with all the toys I have."

Ivan said as he saw the fear hidden in the other's eyes, he was trying to hide it but it was so easily seen, and how pale his face had gotten just made the Russian more excited.

He was probably thinking about his training and what he should do, but none of his training could ever prepare him to what Ivan was planning when he looked down at the younger man.

"I know you are a solider in an army, but no one is ever going to come looking for you, you are supposed to be on holiday that is going to finish in a few months' time, so when they do come looking for you… You would be nothing more than a former shell of what you used to be! And I don't think you would want to talk to your brother, he may not even care… he always leaves you in the dark about what he does, he is barely home and you never see him except a few minutes in a week… admit it no one cares!"

The Russian said as he grabbed Ludwig's hand and forces him up the stairs and into his room…

Ludwig watched him quietly and grits his teeth. He stared in his eyes and shook his head lightly. "Gilbert loves me.", he said quietly.

That guy had too much information. He was so right. No one would ever care. They just will notice it when he didn´t appeared at work. But that wasn´t the right moment to feel sorry for oneself.

"They will come and you will get problems. Huge problems. And if you work in the same circles like my brother, the kidnapping will be your smallest problem."

Suddenly he was pulled upstairs by the other. He looked around and tried to find anything he could use against this stranger. This guy was just fucking insane.

When they stopped they stood in a room. "What´s your name? Let´s talk about it. We can find a solution." He said calmly.

Oh god, he was so bad in it. He wasn´t a sniper just because he was really good in it, he also had problem to deal with people. He made a very good graduation, but this one point... He shook his head slightly.

Ivan started to giggle when he heard the person mention love; he doesn't know the meaning of the word because love doesn't exist. It was some stupid fairy-tale that people dreamt of that never came true, now there was another feeling that the Russian was more interested in right now; lust.

"Your brother could never love you, if he loved you then why isn't he here saving you right now? For example I care for my sisters and because of that I have Cameras hidden around their house and people looking after them ready at any minute to kill to keep them safe, but your brother doesn't do any of that for you does he? No he lets you get taken by a horrible man like me, what a lovely brother, da?" Ivan said as he finally reached his room and pushed the other onto his bed.

"How will I have huge problems if no one can find me, no one knows about this place. It is hidden so no one will ever be able to find it, not your solider friends and not your brother! The only people who know about this place Is me and you and the rest are dead" Ivan said as he walked to the other side of the room, placing his hand in a box and taking out some rope, a whip, cock rings, dildoes, knifes and some pieces of cloth that could be used to gag or blind fold Ludwig.

"My name is Ivan Braginski, and I am your worst nightmare and the only conclusion that this day can end with is you naked… broken… bloody… bruised… on my bed after some long hours of hard core fucking!"


	3. Chapter 3

"He just let me alone because I wanted him to do it. Your sisters will flee someday, they will be glad if you´re finally away." Ludwig said feeling snappy. Forget the fucking drill. He stood up again from the bed and looked at him, but then he had to look at the things and while he looked at those things he listened to the other.

He was used to those things, but right now he was more feared of them than ever before. He knew how much pain it could mean if you used them wrong.

He took a step back and stared at the other. Attack was the best defence.

He jumped behind the other and wrapped his arm around his neck and holds it tightly, so Ivan couldn´t get enough air anymore. "Don´t dare to touch me in that way." He snarled quietly.

Ivan heard the others words and anger grew inside him, how dare he suggest that hi sisters would ever leave him, they wouldn't be glad if they left him, would they? No the German was lying just because he was upset about his idiotic brother not loving him or protecting him.

Before the Russian could turn around and reply to the idiotic comment, he was shocked when he met two strong hands around his neck and trying to kill him or at least suffocate him to make him pass out. That stupid idiot, the Russian thought as he felt himself feeling faint but at the last moment he gathered all his strength and pushed the other off him and throwing him and he watched as he groaned when his back hit the wall.

Ivan smiled when he saw the blood trickle from the Germans back, Ivan was mad now! He was going to be gentle… well as gentle as he could, and he was going to allow him to have pleasure, but now he didn't deserve that.

Ivan saw that the German was feeling weak because he wasn't moving, so while he had the chance he picked up Ludwig and threw him back on the bed, and handcuffed his wrists and ankles to the bed. He then smirked as he picked up his knife; yes this was going to be fun.

Ivan watched as Ludwig finally came back to his full senses, Ivan just giggled as he used the knife to stroke the others face as he spoke.

"Don't tell me not to touch you, because that just makes me want to touch you a whole lot more"

The Russian was strong, maybe a bit too strong for Ludwig. He was taller than the German so maybe... Before he could end the thought he hit the wall and slowly slid down. He gasped quietly and he wasn´t able to see a short time.

He felt like he would pass away, but he bit heavily his lip so he could come back.

He noticed that he was handcuffed on the bed and looked up at the other. "Why do I have to pay for the faults my brother made?" he asked him calmly.

That wasn´t his first time that he had a knife so close to his face, but the first time where he knew what would happen in a few minutes.

Of course he was scared. He knew that the pain would come, but he didn´t know when and where. He closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"You have to pay for the faults your brother made because you share the same blood and by hurting you… I feel satisfied and hungry for more, you are pretty delicious you know" Ivan said as he gave Ludwig a small cut on his cheek.

Ivan bent down and licked the blood that was seeping out; the crimson drops were gorgeous and made my trousers seem even tighter than usual. "You are delicious" Ivan moaned out as he continued to lick the blood, before moving back.

Then he used the knife to slice the shirt in half and then threw the parts off the bed, leaving Ludwig topless and letting Ivan view all his scars, those beautiful scars. Ivan's hands travelled between each of Ludwig's nipple as he grabbed one and twisted it around hard, before taking it into his mouth and biting, Ivan loved the moans he was hearing coming out of the German.

Ludwig didn´t make a sound when he cut into his cheek, but his was hard for him to breathe calm. He turned his head away. There wasn´t anything he could say anymore. He just would have to wait until it was over and he hoped, so much, that it was over as fast as possible.

He breathed a bit faster when his shirt was cut into two pieces and thrown away. He bit his lip and tried to make no sound, but a single short moan, more filled with disgust and anger than with anything else.

He closed his eyes.

"Don´t do it.", he said quietly. "Please let us talk," he said quietly.

"Why would you want to talk? And don't tell me you aren't enjoying this," Ivan said as he pointed down at the huge bulge in Ludwig's trousers. Ivan then decided to undress himself; he took of his coat and his trousers revealing his member, which was bigger than most people thought.

He then shoved his member towards the others mouth, "suck and If you dare to bite then I will get this Cock ring and leave it on you as I watch you suffer when you can't cum, sounds good huh. It's your choice"

Ludwig shook his head and pressed his lips together. Yeah for some reason he liked that the other was so... Dominant, but... no! He couldn´t give him a blow job. And he wouldn´t.

"Let me go and you´ll get back whatever my brother took from you.", he said quietly. "I can give you even more, but please...don´t do this to me," he whispered.

He really could help him. He was one of the best snipers in the army and he was a good fighter.

Ivan felt a bit annoyed as he shakes his head and nodded, "you disobeyed me and I don't like it when my pets don't listen, you deserved to be punished" Ivan said as he jumped off the bed and turned around to start taking off the others trousers in a rough manner, how dare he think he cannot listen to him.

Ivan took each piece of clothing away, until the only thing the German had on was his dog tags, and maybe if he started acting worse he will take them as well. Ivan gasped as he looked down at Ludwig's member as his eyes widened, "you look excited" Ivan said as he took out his cock rings and placed three on Ludwig as he set them to the highest vibration.

Then Ivan went to his box as he took out his whip for the second time, he had forgotten about it before, but no its back. "Are you sure you don't want to change your mind?" Ivan said as he used the whip on the bed making a loud noise.

Ludwig looked at the whip.

"I´m more than sure.", he snarled. Oh god he was scared. He already had a punishment with a whip and back then it nearly broke him. The pain made him nearly talk about the secrets. Nearly. But they freed him. They punished him over weeks. But he was sure, he couldn´t bear up such a long time this time.

Ivan used the whip as he moved his arm back and then down with such force creating a crack sound, like bones was breaking. He kept using it to hurt Ludwig's chest, after each hit, Ivan would bend down and gently touch the developing scars and lick any blood that would leak out, but then he would lash down again, causing the other even more pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews, they make me smile. The only reason I can update this quick is because your reviews give me some motivation, more reviews more motivational I am and quicker I update, love you all my precious readers.**

 **Enjoy!**

Finally after what seemed like an hour, Ivan decided to stop and look down at his work. It was gorgeous; Ludwig's chest was covered in scars, and was red and covered with blood. Ivan hadn't seen a more dazzling sight before. It was breath taking.

When Ivan looked up at the German he noticed that his eyes were closed, and his mouth open. Ivan smirked as he got an idea; he brought his member towards the other for the second time and thrusted himself inside the open mouth of Ludwig's.

Ludwig gasped in pain and tried hard not to scream. Suddenly he was back in the past.

 _He was in a tent and it was hot. The sweat ran down his body. He was sitting on the ground and his wrists were bound together behind his back. He was thirsty and he didn´t know how long he was here now._

 _If he counted right about two or three weeks. A man came in and looked down at him. "You are the man who killed my brother" he said with a strong accent, smiling._

 _"Give me the whip," he said to one of his man. A man went out and came back with a black whip out of braided leather. The man kneed down and looked into Ludwig's eyes. "You will regret it...and you will tell me your secrets. Where are the man we´re looking for?" Ludwig slowly shook his head._

 _He wouldn´t tell. Never. Suddenly a sharp pain ran through his whole back. They asked him for hours until his whole back was open. The blood ran down and dripped on the floor. The German was close to pass out, when the purred some water into his face._

 _He snapped out of his dizzy condition and looked up. "I...won´t tell," he whispered. They took out a gun and pressed it against his occiput, when their boss suddenly fell to the floor, dead. Ludwig's entity ran into the tent and Ludwig passed out._

He back to consciousness, when he felt something filling his mouth completely. He had to think about what happen, come back to reality, when he noticed what exactly happened. He bit as hard as he could, coughing lightly.

Ivan felt pure bliss as he felt Ludwig's warm mouth around his member; it felt good until he felt the stupid German bite down on his delicate muscle. Ivan screamed from the pain as he pulled out of the other man's mouth. Ivan looked down at his bruised and bleeding member, as he started swearing in Russian.

"You piece of shit, I am going to make you regret that" Ivan said as he looked at Ludwig, and saw his own blood on the others mouth. Ivan walked towards his box and pulled out his pipe, and when he returned he got down towards the others legs, he then pushed them apart as he started down at the tight hole.

Ivan then started getting to level the pipe with the others entrance, before thrusting it all the way in, making sure it was going to cause ultimate pain, and he kept pushing it in and then slowly taking a few inches out before thrusting it in harder, Ivan smiled when he saw the blood seeping out, but that didn't stop him, he just kept moving it in and out.

Ludwig shivered lightly and stared deadly at him. The blood ran down at his mouth corner.

He watched when the other went to his box. That meant pain. "No wait I'm-" he had to scream in pain loudly and did a hollow back. He winded and a tear ran down at the corner of his eye.

"Stop it please!" he begged and winded even more, feeling the pipe too deep in him, making him scream even more. "Oh god stop it!"

Ivan stopped when he heard the other speak, "If you want me to stop then you know what you have to do," Ivan said as he left the pipe still inside of the Germans body. And then waited for the boy to reply, he let him decide first.

"You can suck my cock! You can have me inside of you, or you can have that dildo over there! You choose babe," Ivan said as he bit down hard on the others neck, and then sucked up all the blood that he saw, it would be interesting to see what he would choose.

He panted heavily, trying to get rid of the pipe, shivering. He closed his eyes. "I can give you a blow job..." he whispered. Oh god it was so humiliating, but he know, he couldn't stand any more pain down there and Ivan's cock would stretch him even more. No... "A blow job." He whispered and looked away. He tried to get his neck away from the other.

He would kill his brother. When would he even notice that he was away? Earliest in the midday next day.

"That's a good boy, but first I need to make a small phone call" Ivan said as he went to get his coat and take his phone out, then he made a call and then pressed the phone against his ear. He started to speak in Russian to his workers; he wanted to get Gilbert on the phone so he would be able to hear what happens next.

He had spies in the Gilbert's place and it came handy at times like this, soon he heard Gilbert's voice, but it didn't seem drunk he must have not drunk much yet. "Hello who is this, and why do you want to speak to the awesome me?" the arrogant man said.

"Privet" Ivan said as he heard the man drop something, "so hello Ivan, how was the deal today? Did it go well?" Gilbert asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Well if you can believe it, it didn't… but you don't have to worry about me, I have a new toy to play with…" Ivan said as he giggled.

Ivan then turned around to face Ludwig, who didn't know who was on the phone. "Isn't that right Ludwig, you are such a good boy, now come and such my cock now" Ivan said as he heard Gilbert gasp and then go silent.

"And you better call me master, you little shit" Ivan said as he held the phone still against his ear as he waited for Ludwig to take him into his mouth already.

Ludwig watched him, winding in pain. He tried to understand a word, but his Russian was too bad and it was years ago when he learned it at school.

He looked at the taller man. "P...please pull it out first… "He begged.

"Please.", he whispered in pain. He didn't care who was on the phone, even if he could think that it was Gilbert.

Ivan nodded down at the man as he pulled out of pipe, making the German moan from the loss of pain. When Ludwig had spoken, it confirmed what he had said to Gilbert and now Gilbert should be certain that Ivan had his brother, Ivan giggled as he heard the Gilbert start swearing in German.

"Get the fuck away from my brother, I swear if you even lay one finger on him I wi-" Gilbert was cut off by Ivan gigging.

"What are you going to do? Come here and rescue him, you know that he is starting to doubt your love for him; he thinks you abandoned him; you're not much of a big brother are you huh? You know what, I am going to leave this phone on so you can hear as I fuck him, hear as I make him moan and make him mine, then after you will remember never to mess with me and my deals ever again. Just cause of my missing drugs and guns, I am going to keep Ludwig, and he will become my fuck boy, whenever I need a good fuck, he will be in my bed ready to please and abuse" Ivan said as he could hear Gilbert throwing something around and shouting orders.

"I will find you Ivan and I will kill you" Gilbert said as he hissed Ivan shakes his head as he left the phone on and left it beside bed by the window, so he still could heart everything. "No that the pipe is gone, such me and remember say master" Ivan said as he thrusted his member towards the others mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews, each one puts a massive smile on my face. I love you all so much; you make me feel so good, my fellow RusGer fans! I hope you like this, and I do have a plot to this and it will maybe last 20 chapters or something so stay with me, and later on Russia will start to act out of character a bit, but don't let that put you off, it will be amazing, even though I say so myself.**

Enjoy

When Ivan pulled out the pipe he moaned lightly and winded. There was more hurting than "just" his ass.

Ludwig didn´t say a word the whole time. He could, but he wouldn´t. It just would mean more pain. He shook his head lightly and started to suck the Russians member, moving his head lightly. He was experienced and it was not the first time.

He did whatever he could do, biting him lightly but just to make it feel even better for the other. He wanted it to end. He wanted that it was over, so if he used all his experiences it would be sooner over than if he was stubborn.

Ludwig could feel how Ivan thrusted into his throat, making it hard for him not to cough. All the time his eyes were closed, trying to forget what he did here.

Ivan was a little disappointed when the other didn't call him master, he had given this demand twice now and still he chose to disobey, how dare he think that Ivan will let him get away with that sort of behaviour.

But all his thoughts were gone for a second when he felt the German's warm mouth around his member, sucking and using his tongue with everything he had, this was defiantly not his first-time doing this, he had experience and he was doing it so well.

Ivan thrusted harder hitting the back of his neck, and he laughed when he saw the tears falling down the others face, it made him get even harder and excited. He decided that this was enough, he took himself out of Ludwig, then he decided to pull the Germans hair and push his face towards the Russians.

"I told you to call me master you pathetic slut, deny me this and I will leave you alone in this room, with these cock rings on, and I can see that your dick is begging for a release and it won't get it, you will be stuck in this room for hours with that throbbing member of yours, and then your brother can hear every scream and moan you make trying to get yourself off, you little slut!"

Ivan said as he bent down and started biting the neck all over again like a savage animal, leaving a bite leaking blood.

Ludwig sucked harder and felt the tears, running down his face.

He was thankful when the other pulled back, coughing heavily. He stared at the ground and thought about it. Would he give the other this enjoyment or would he deny? He looked away and closed his eyes.

"Yes master.", he whispered.

His brother heard everything. He could hear how weak his little brother was. Ludwig always tried to be strong, telling his brother that he didn´t need any surveillance. He always told him that he was strong enough to defend himself and that he would never disappoint him.

Well, he really thought that he could do this. Back then he thought he was telling the truth. He had survived so much shit, without even getting a scratch. He had gone through so much pain and he stayed strong. He never told anybody something about the military secrets or something about his brother.

But this man was different. He hurt him in another way. It was the perfect mix out of pain and psychic strain.

Ivan moaned when he heard the other call him master, it was utter pleasure and domination. Ivan decided that since the other German was being so good and obedient, he would decide to be a bit gentle, maybe not taking him dry but instead preparing him a bit.

Ivan started running his hands through his hair, before he started petting Ludwig like a dog, just to annoy him. "My good little pet, you are such a good boy" Ivan said as he laughed at the others expression.

It was such a good idea to make Gilbert hear everything, he is probably fuming and deciding to try and find a way to solve this… or maybe he is getting off on it. He had heard many rumours that the German brothers were closer than many people believed or more that it was one sided.

"Do you know that your brother is getting off on this, he probably got hard when he heard you moan and scream, maybe he likes hearing this, hearing you being submissive?" Ivan said as he placed both his fingers near the other mouth.

"Suck or I go in dry, and don't you dare bite you slut…"

Ludwig looked angry at him, but didn´t say anything about it. He didn´t feel like a pet, more like a toy. His personal sex slave. He shook his head lightly.

"My brother and me were never close in that way...master." He answered with gritted teeth. What between his brother and him was...well he didn´t want to think about it right now.

"You said you would stop if I give you a blow job...Please...I can feel my bowels, bleeding. Please... give me a break...my master," he said a bit submissive. He knew if he wanted anything, he had to be like that.

Ivan looked down at the German boy, he could see that he was lying when he was talking about his brother, so it was true there is something between them, but who cared that now he was his, and him being submissive was the cutest thing ever.

Ivan heard the other speak as he decided to think about the decision, he could take off the cock rings and give him a blow job, but that was something that was too intimate, maybe just give him a hand job and get him off as quick or slow as I want, and then fuck him making him cum twice.

He would have so much mental guilt in his head, knowing that he took pleasure in this, he would never forget this day, and he would be more submissive in the future. Ivan trailed his fingers down the man's chest until it rested on the others member.

He then picked it up and removed each ring slowly and teasingly, and then when each one was gone, he held it as he gave it a teasing touch.

"So do you want me to touch you, and make you release, just say the word and I will…"

Ludwig had to moan in pain and pleasure. He winded and gasped. "Please release me, my master. I belong to you. Please give me the pleasure I need. The pleasure I just want to have from you, my master," he whispered lascivious and submissive.

Yes he was a bad liar, but for some reason he wasn´t so bad in acting. And it really helped him know what he liked to hear from his bottoms.

But nonetheless it was awkward and humiliating. He knew his brother could hear him. He would be disappointed.

"Yes you do belong to me, you are all mine and no one else's my sweet sunflower, no one else is going to be allowed near you because you are mine" Ivan said a bit obsessively, he always had this problem, he would get too attached way too quickly, but each time the person would leave… but this time he is going to make sure that he never leaves him. He is his.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews again, literally I love you all so much and how you even have the time to review, hugs for everyone and please….

Enjoy

Ivan freed him. Why did he do this? Well… he was stronger than him. He stroke over his swollen wrists. "Thank you," he whispered. He hated this guy. He hated him a lot but he felt even more hate for himself.

Ivan looked down at Ludwig as he wondered if he the other knew how much this meant to him, to let him be free and give him a chance to hurt him, there were plenty of objects in this room that could be used against him, and now that the German was free he could use any to hurt him, Ivan hoped the other knew how much he was trusting him, even though he didn't need to.

Ivan's breath was heavy and scared, but calm at the same time. He leaned ever more closely towards Ludwig; his nose was brushing against his.

A tingle ran through his body as his moist mouth closed slowly round his, forcing him to inhale through his nose. The kiss was gentle yet insistent, loving but possessive. Ivan closed his eyes to better enjoy the sensation as his tongue lightly swept across and between his slightly parted lips.

There was an edge of urgency about his kiss, a hunger that might suddenly rage out of control, yet strangely tender and sensuous. Ivan felt saliva gathering behind his teeth and trickling from the corner of his mouth as he moved his lips over and round Ludwig's mouth, tender firm kisses working from the corners, slowly but deliberately nibbling at the German, tasting him and wanting more.

"I need to be inside you now!"

Ludwig let him do everything he wanted. He patted his lips when he wanted him to. It was disgusting. So disgusting and wet. But he acted like he would like it. His hand ran over the others body, exploring every scar and all inches of his back.

He looked up at him and nodded lightly, spreading his legs, showing him that he was ready. He pulled him down into another kiss, to get a distraction, so it wouldn't hurt so much. Like he did it with his bottoms.

Ivan shivered as Ludwig ran his hands down his back, touching every scar, and bringing back some harsh memories. He tried not to show the slight pain he felt, because some of the scars were recent and they did sting when they were touched, but they also brought a hint of pleasure.

Ivan pulled away from the kiss and prepared to be inside the German, but then he was pushed into a soft kiss, he decided that this was another one of Ludwig's ideas, that it would help him from feeling some sort of pain. But Ivan didn't mind, he loved tasting the bear inside the others mouth, it was nice.

Ivan slowly started to push inside the other, he groaned as he felt how tight the other was, it was heavenly.

Suddenly Ludwig bit the others lip and moaned in pure pain. He clawed his fingers in the others back and shivered lightly. He was extremely tensed.

"Stop! Stop it! Y...you are too big!" He felt like it was nothing more would fit into him, but knew that Ivan just entered him. Did his bottoms also felt so much pain? But always when he heard that he was too big he was just even more greedy and more horny. But his bottoms never had a pipe into them...not so deep...

Ivan would have to lean against him to get his whole dick into him.

Ivan giggled as he heard the other speak; it just made him want to go deeper and faster. And half of him hadn't even entered the German and he was already feeling pain and uncomfortable. Ivan knew what it was like to be entered with a huge dick, but with him he was taken dry, fast and harsh. But he had handled the pain and survived.

So Ivan knew that if he went deeper or faster, then the other would feel pain but eventually enjoy it. All he needed to do was find the special, sensitive spot. Ivan gasped when he felt his lip being bitten, he licked the blood that was falling off his lip, oooh his pet was being brave, and now that was cute.

Ivan started sucking Ludwig's lower lip slowly, and then bit down hard causing the other to bleed, and then Ivan started to suck of the crimson drops, which tasted metallic and tasted like him. It was sensational and made him bite down harder just to draw some more blood, but he wanted to do something more.

Ivan started to go faster and deeper, trying to find that spot when suddenly…

Ludwig gasped and shivered lightly. "Oh god no! No!" He panted and scratched over the others back. "Stop!" The blood ran down at the corner of his mouth and shook his head. He felt his mouth filled with blood.

He swallowed it and looked at the other, his eyes full of pain, when he suddenly screamed out. Yeah he hit the spot but it was just an open wound and it started to bleed again now. Most of his inside was mauled.

Ivan suddenly noticed that the German was in pain, so he decided to slow down when he saw the blood dripping out of him.

"What's wrong?" Ivan asked, suddenly surprised by how much he seemed to care about Ludwig.

"You mauled me," he whispered in pain. "The pipe was too deep," he shivered. "I'm bleeding inside," he whispered.

Ivan started to get worried, he didn't want to hurt the other man, so he decided to pull out and leave to go get some towels and some warm water, he knew how to treat what he had done when this had happened to him, but the only difference is that Ludwig doesn't have to do it himself like he did.

Why was the other so nice to him? Did it really help that he acted innocent and submissive? He hoped so much that his brother would come here. He wanted to get home.

When the other left the room he curled up. The sheets and his whole body were full of blood. He felt a bit dizzy and closed his eyes. Just a short nap. Until the other was back. It was too much for him.

His brother wouldn´t come. He wouldn´t free him. He would go on with his work and Ludwig would have to stay here until the other would let him go.

"" _The only people who know about this place is me and you and the rest are dead.""_

Ludwig went pale. He wouldn´t get out of here. Not alive. Never.

Ivan was heading towards the room with some towels, warm water, bandages and some new clothes. When he suddenly got a thought, what if Ludwig had decided to leave, what if he was trying to escape right now? He had lied before about the locked door, it was wide open but he wondered if the other had left.

Ivan entered the room to see Ludwig sound asleep; he looked so much cuter and more peaceful like this. Ivan started to wipe away the blood with the water and towels, and when he was all clean, Ivan started to bandage all the scars that he had inflicted, he felt nice when he saw the scars, they showed the world that this German belonged to him, and now one else.

Then he started to dress Ludwig, in some Russian clothes, and he looked Hot. After he was cleaned up, Ivan decided to lay next to him and cuddle him as he slept. Ivan fell asleep dreaming about sunflowers, and wondering what would happen in the morning.

Ludwig winced lightly when he noticed that the other came in and did like he would sleep. He was pale. He felt how the other cared for his wounds, letting him do so. He didn´t want to talk. He would die in here. He was never frightened of dying. But now. This house would be the last thing he would see. He noticed when the other pulled him closer and fell asleep. A tear ran over Ludwig's face.

He would die.

This hasn't finished to let you know, and by the way Ivan is going to become less meaner in the following chapters…. Come on I need to because I need comfort in these stories, and also Gilbert x Ludwig will be mentioned, so if you don't like then don't read it, I suppose


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my lovely readers, I just got an amazing review from a guest and it made me write some more and update twice today. Thank you for your review and I am so happy you found this story an liked it You made my day.

Enjoy

Ivan woke up early in the morning, and saw that Ludwig was still asleep, Ivan smiled but then the smile disappeared when he saw that the German had been crying, does he really hate It here that much? He thought that they had a connection; he thought maybe… maybe he liked him.

 _ **How could he like a killer like you?**_

 _ **How could he like someone who raped him?**_

 _ **How could he like someone who is damaged goods?**_

Ivan shakes his head as if that would help get rid of the voices but it didn't, he decided that he had plenty of toys and he had hurt Gilbert enough, maybe he should let him go now. Ivan got up, got dressed, and then carried Ludwig into his car and drove him back to his house, he then left him by the door as he knocked.

Ivan ran and hid behind a tree to see what or who would come out and collect his toy.

Ludwig didn´t wake up when he was moved. He lost too much blood and he needed the sleep, more than ever before. He just woke up when a door was opened. He winced heavily and sat up. He looked around confused and noticed that he was in his garden.

Was it just a bad dream? Why was he still alive? He looked down but no...It wasn´t a dream. He felt the pain through his whole body and he had the weird things on. He slowly raised his hand to his neck, noticing that his cross was still missing.

Ivan watched as the German woke up, he looked confused and then he started searching his neck for something, that when Ivan noticed that he hadn't returned the cross back to him, Ivan smiled knowing that at least he had something to remember him, but maybe if he came looking for Ivan, for the necklace then he could have some more fun.

But would he actually try to find him, or would he stay away from the Russian, he was a scary man. Well it looked like it is all up to the German. Ivan winced when he saw Gilbert opened the door and look down at his Ludwig, Ivan knew he should leave but he couldn't stop himself at starting, he just hoped that none of them noticed him.

Ludwig looked at his brother and slowly tried to stand up. "Find another job!" He hissed. He supported him on the wall and raised himself up. "You won´t do your "work" there anymore. Did you understand me?!"

Ludwig didn´t know where he got the power to speak so confident and strong. He leaned against the wall, because otherwise he would fall.

Ivan watched when suddenly his submissive toy became confident, and started trying to tell his brother to stop doing his work, Ivan giggled, as if the Gilbert would stop just for his little brother, now that was Ludwig being cute all over again, his pet was adorable.

Ivan watched as the German tried to stand up, but he had to lean against the wall for support, he must have fucked him hard, he looked like he was in pain and could barely stand, how interesting. Gilbert didn't say anything, but he had just leaned towards Ivan's pet and hugged him, Ivan hissed as he saw this embrace, he wasn't allowed to do that!

Ludwig was his and no one else's.

Ludwig pulled him closer and closed his eyes. He didn´t thought that he would see his brother ever again. "I think I have to go to the hospital," he whispered. He leaned lightly into the hug of his brother and breathed in. "I missed you more than ever before," he whispered.

Ivan gave one sad glance as he saw Ludwig tell his brother how much he missed him, but he knew that there was nothing he could do to win him over, all he had left was his business, maybe with enough Vodka and some new toys he would soon learn to forget about him, unless Ludwig decided to return which Ivan knew wouldn't happen.

(6 MONTHS LATER!)

It has been 6 months since he had that one exhilarating night with his German man, and still he couldn't get the man out of his head. He hadn't seen him since that morning when he returned him, but he still had the cross necklace which he kept close just to remember him. It hurt knowing that even when he had said 'I only want you to hear me moan' he was lying, because he hadn't returned.

A small part of Ivan had hoped that maybe he would have returned looked for him, anything really but he didn't and that hurt. So Ivan resulted to drinking away his problems, it would take a while for him to get drunk, because he had an high tolerance to alcohol, so it would normally take him up to 30 bottles of vodka, until he was drunk.

Ivan was at his house, sitting on his chair going through some CCTV footage of some of the recent deals, he had to make sure no one was doing anything wrong, or if he had any moles. It was a boring job, but it had to be done, he had to keep his business steady and good.

Gilbert hadn't stopped his business, instead it had gotten better and it didn't help that he had some help from some people in Ivan's mafia, he had some spies and he needed to find who they were. Currently Ivan was on his 20th bottle of Vodka and was thinking back to the night with the German, he needed to forget about him.

But suddenly his thoughts where gone when he heard someone breaking down his door…

Ludwig talked a lot to his brother, about his job, until he accepted to work for him. He worked as a sniper for his deal and for the army. It was weird. He fought against those people so long and now he was one of them. The night changed him. There were things he couldn´t fight against in the good way. He had to break rules.

The German fully recovered. He had searched for Ivan and he did everything to get proofs. He told no one about the night. Not even Gilbert knew exactly what happened. It was such a satisfaction for him, when they broke down the door and he saw the house again. Yeah. The right one.

The Blonde stood there. He wore his jump boots, his army trousers and a olive green t-shirt, a bulletproof vest, an olive green cap and sunglasses and of course his dog-tags. In his hands he held his gun and grinned evilly.

Ivan placed his hand in his pocket and took out a small gun he always had with him, he knew that many people would want to kill him, so he always kept a gun with him just in case, but he couldn't believe someone was breaking into his house right now, no one knew about this house, it was a secret.

How could anyone know about this… unless it was his pet? He was the only one who has been in this house and has lived.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all your lovely reviews, and I decided that if this chapter gets more than 5 reviews then I will update again on the same day to show how much it means to me, I love hearing about what you people think or just letting me know you like it or hate it…

Enjoy.

He walked towards the front door where he saw some men, but that wasn't the thing that caught his eye, no it was his pet. He was standing in front of the Russian with some army trousers, green shirt and a green cap with some dark sunglasses, so he wasn't able to see those beautiful blue eyes, what a shame.

The one thing that had made Ivan recoil was when he saw that Ludwig was pointing the gun at him and he had an evil grin on his face, it just made Ivan want to wipe the grin away and take him all over again, breaking the new confidence he had and the new strength.

Ludwig smiled lightly, lowered his gun and put the glasses down. His eyes had a new evil shine. They seemed ice blue. "You have one chance to kill me," he smiled. He looked at the Russian. He seemed a bit drunk, but not really noticeable.

"You can kill me, but then you will also die...or you go with me. And you will go into the prison," he grinned his new evil grin and put his gun away and looked directly into the others eyes.

It was so weird to see the other again after such a long time. And in such a different situation.

Ivan watched as the other lowered his gun and took off his glasses, his beautiful blue eyes gazed at Ivan, but something seemed different. When before he was more like a good man, who cared about protecting his country, and was a solider and followed everything by the book, now he seemed like he wasn't in the army anymore and had joined his brothers business, no wonder it had gotten better if he had Ludwig with him.

Ivan knew that he could never kill the German; it would hurt too much to know that he killed someone who has stolen his heart. He didn't mind dying himself, he knew he was a horrid man and he had previously tried to kill himself, he just never had enough guts to do it and he wouldn't be angry if Ludwig shot him right now, because he deserved it.

Ivan wondered about what the other said, should he leave this all behind and go to prison, at least he would be able to talk and see him again, and maybe he might have another chance to take him, he had to be with him some time, and it would be fun to tease him. Maybe he should act all innocent just to annoy him.

Ivan started to pout as he moved his arms in front of him and placed them together ready to get the handcuffs on. "Aren't you going to handcuff me" he said as he giggled and gave the other a childish smile, "Like the way I had handcuffed you to my bed, now that was a night to remember" Ivan said as he giggled even more.

Ludwig smiled lightly. "Better not to remind me about that," he laughed. "I´m allowed to 'talk' to you as long as I want...Also without video surveillance," he grinned lightly, then he took the others wrists and handcuffed the other behind his back.

Ludwig still worked in the army but now just in his country and nowhere else. This also made it easier for him to help his brother.

He brought the other out and they drove to a police station. Ludwig showed his duty pass and they nodded and lead him to an interrogation room. Ludwig sat him down on a chair and handcuffed him on the desk. He sat down on the other side, turning his chair around and leaned with his arms on the chair back. "

Is there anything you want to tell me something?"

Ivan shivered with excitement when he heard the other speak; he couldn't wait to have the other alone with him, mmm just the thought made him smirk. Ivan felt uncomfortable when he was hand cuffed but he didn't let it show, he didn't want to be seen as weak, he needed to keep his image up, even if he was getting arrested.

Ivan let himself be dragged into the car, and he made no fuss as the door closed and he was being driven away from his house. Ivan then was taken out of the car and then looked up at the police station; he smirked when he saw Ludwig act all high and mighty with his mates, and how he walked while dragging Ivan behind him like he was the master.

Ivan was nearly thrown into the room, and then he was handcuffed to a desk. Ludwig sat opposite him, he looked adorable and cute like he needed to be fucked, and he needed to fuck him.

"Now what would I want to tell you?"

"That´s totally your decision... Maybe something about drugs or deaths?" He smiled. He hated the other. He hated him more than anything else, but he also wanted him. In more than one way.

He looked at him up and down and grinned. "But of course you can also talk about your last months. I noticed that my brother is better than you now."

Ivan saw the hatred in the other's eyes which made him sad, but then he also saw the lust in them which surprised him and excited him at the same time. "Why would I know anything and any drugs or deaths, I am just a simple man who works at home making online articles about sunflowers" Ivan said as he gave the other a childish smile, he wasn't going to get caught like this.

Ivan would stick to his cover story and won't give anything away, he knew that they couldn't keep him here longer than 24 hours without any hard hitting evidence, and Ivan knew he had nothing at home and everything from his business couldn't be linked to him. Ludwig had nothing on him.

"What do you mean that your brother is better than me, do you mean in bed? So you have fucked him? Da? Because what else could you mean?" Ivan said as he giggled even more.

"Oh yeah...In bed he´s also better than you. Much better. Oh god, you know when he fucked me the last time it was so good! You were just like a virgin compared with that," he laughed. And he told the truth. He and his brother had sex and yes it was good.

He looked into his eyes. "But I meant your..."Bussines"..." He turned off the recorder and looked at him. "You can talk free. No one hears you except me. "

Ivan felt his insides break when he found out that the German had fucked his brother that hurt. How could he do that, Ivan had thought he was the only one allowed to fuck him, and it hurt knowing someone else has slept with him.

But Ivan wasn't going to say anything there was no point, there was nothing Ludwig could do to get the Russian to talk… but maybe he could tell Ludwig about the one time he also fucked Gilbert.

"I know how good he is in bed, the way he moans and screams your name! He was tight that one, did I tell you that I was the one to take his virginity, and yeah he begged for me to go faster and deeper, he wanted it so bad and the only reason he hates me now was because I told him that he wasn't my type, and he was only good for one fuck," Ivan said as he giggled.

"Gilbert was special; he was always the jealous type. I bet he never told you about us, maybe for the same reason you never told him about us, and that sweet scar he has on his chest, the one shaped as a lightening blot, that cute little scar that was so sensitive, yeah I suppose I do regret letting him go, he was one good slut…"

Ludwig looked at him and nodded. "It´s right...He never told me," but Ludwig stayed calm. There was no emotion in his eyes about that.

"Why did you bring me back? Was it the same reason? Was I only good for one fuck? Why didn´t you killed me when you could? You feel more for me don´t you?" He leaned over the desk and closer to him. "I´ve stolen your heart...You want more than just fuck me..."

"But you let me go...Why?"


	9. Chapter 10

Hello my wonderful readers please enjoy my new chapter. Also if you don't like it please don't leave a review telling me, because it really hurts my feelings, but feel free to leave one if you like it, I only need positivity.

Enjoy

"But you let me go...Why?" He whispered.

Ivan smirked when he saw the hint of jealously in Ludwig's eyes to which he tried to hide, and it was delicious. But then he watched as Ludwig stood up and towered over the Russian. Ivan looked at the others face and saw that he looked restless, tired and confused. How was Ivan supposed to answer those questions?

How could he tell him that he did indeed steal his heat, and it hurt knowing that there was no chance of them ever being together? That he knew that the German felt lust towards him, but also hate and that would never turn into love, how could you love someone who raped you? It doesn't work out.

"I brought you back because you were hurt, and I didn't want you to die in my house, and maybe for some other reasons. And you were good for one fuck, but that wasn't why I returned you, I saw you were sad… you were fucking crying in your sleep and I couldn't handle it! I couldn't handle to see your fucking tears okay! Why would I kill you? How would I be able to see your beautiful eyes if you were dead and you haven't stolen my heart okay…. how can you steal someone's heart when they don't have one… and even if I wanted more then to fuck you, who cares? Why would you care, you hate me, and don't say you don't… I can see it in your eyes…"

Ivan said as he shivered from the cold start the other was giving him.

"I let you go because I had no more need for you" Ivan said as he looked away, he had to lie there was no point telling the truth, it would hurt Ivan more, so more reason to half lie.

Ludwig saw that it was a lie. He smiled lightly, stood up, walked around the table and leaned against it. He bends down, took the other chin softly and turned his head slowly, so he had to look at him, just to kiss him softly on his lips.

"You´re a good liar...But I also saw you weak. For one moment when you remembered something, the night when you raped me. And now you have the same expression in your eyes. I can see it," he whispered into his ear.

"I won´t hurt you. But now you have two Possibilities. 1. Get locked up and stay in prison until you die. I have evidence and believe me, they will never let you out again... or 2. Give up your little job, I free you and you can work for me and my brother. We treat our toys better than you. And give me my cross back…" He softly kissed Ivan on the others cheek and strokes over his neck, down to his chest. He leaned back again and watched him.

Ivan was surprised to see that Ludwig had stood up and took his chin in his hand and turned his face upwards so he had to look up into his blue eyes. He was surprised by the soft kiss that met his lips, it was what he had been craving for so long and yet it left him wanting more.

When the German started to talk about the night and the memory, the flashback came back off when his dad used to… no he had told himself that he would forget those nights, he didn't need those memories right now, he couldn't handle the pain.

Ivan heard what the other said when he mentioned the options, he could never be someone pet! No it wasn't in him to be that pet, he wouldn't do that now. Ivan shivered when he felt the other stroke his cheek and then place his hand on the Russians chest, no way was he going to be the pet.

"No, I won't do it"

Ludwig smiled sadly and sighed. "You could have been such a good toy... It´s a pity that you don´t want... You know I more meant it like a... flat share...But you work for my brother...at work...and at home for me...I wanted to be yours...I wanted you to fuck me..." He gasped lightly and licked his lip.

He sighed. "Well then...okay..." He stood up. "Then prison," he smiled and went to the door. "It was nice to meet you Ivan."

Ivan didn't know what to do? He would never have left his work for anyone, but the German had stolen his heart, he had no choice and he supposed that being with him was better than prison. And his business wouldn't collapse, his sisters would take care of it especially Natalia, she would guard it with her life.

Ivan bent his head low, his hair covering his face so the other wouldn't see his eyes when he gave up, when the tears would pour down his face, how could he do this? He was so weak, but it was the thought of having the German that made his mind up.

"Wait!"

Ivan whispered wondering if the other even heard him.

"I want to be with you, I choose you, I chose to be with you and work for your…. b-brother"

Ivan said as the tears ran down his face.

Ludwig turned around and looked at him, smiling. He went to him, kneed down next to him and strokes the tears away.

"Don´t cry," he whispered. "I will care for you." He opened his handcuffs and kissed him softly. He strokes his hand to the Russians neck and closed his eyes. All how he moved and acted was submissive.

"I´ll be yours," he whispered. He pulled him up from the chair and smiled lightly. "I´m glad you decided like that."

Ivan couldn't stop the tears even if he tried; this was too much like his past. Ivan felt a warm feeling spread inside him when he felt his tears being wiped away… could it be love. Or just a need to show the Russian that he was in control of him.

Ivan nodded when the German spoke, those were the exact words his dad had said when he had come into his room late at night, and he was wrong because he didn't care for him. Shut up, Ivan said to himself as he tried to get rid of the stupid thoughts, Ludwig wouldn't be like this, would he?

Ivan watched as the other took off his handcuffs and kissed him softly, it was soft and gentle something he needed right now instead of what he normally did. Ivan watched as the other kissed him, now that his hands were free he could do what he wanted, Ivan stood up as he towered over the German and pushed him against the wall as he started attacking his lips, sucking them for all they were worth, it had been a long time since he has tasted the sweet beer from them.

Ludwig gasped when he hit the wall and kissed back greedy. He let the other take the control of him completely; he let the other be the dominant one.

He had the feeling that he needed it now. Ivan was sensitive now, but he wouldn´t use it. He said he would treat him better and he held his promises. He stroke over his back and smiled lightly. For some reason he liked it. That the other was so close again. But this time he had the possibility to stop it.

Ivan ran his hands through the others hair, messing it up and smiling when he heard the other moan. Ivan slipped his tongue into the others mouth as he started playing with the others tongue, having a mini fight, but that stopped when the Russian decided to slip his hand down the Germans trousers.

It had been a long time since he has felt his jewel and it seemed to feel bigger and better than before, Ivan stroked it as he smirked against the others lips. This was going to be fun, oh how much he had missed this feeling, the feeling of dominating someone like Ludwig, it wasn't as fun with his other toys, because Ludwig was special.

Ludwig enjoyed the kiss and grinned lightly when the other strokes his cock. He moaned quietly and bit his lip. "Not here..." he whispered.

"At home. Then you can fuck me all night long," he softly pulled the others hand away and kissed him again.

He knew he would be his toy. He knew he would say yes. Until now everyone said yes to a deal or a proposal when he pretended to walk out. When he said the other possibility was prison.

But this time he was really glad that the Russian decided like this. Even if he didn´t know how his brother would react.

Ivan groaned when the other pulled away from the kiss, he wanted to fuck him right now but the German said he wanted to do it at home, and he wanted him to fuck him all night long, just the thought of it brought uncountable pleasure run through my body.

Ivan didn't like it when Ludwig removed his hand, but he suppose he had to listen. He had no choice, Ivan felt emotionally trapped, he wanted to dominate the other, but he also wanted to please him, why did his heart want two things? It was too confusing.

Ivan followed the other as Ludwig kissed him one last time and then led him out of the room, and maybe back to Gilberts house, Ivan made a face when he realised that he would be at the mercy of him, they would be able to do whatever they want to him, and he would have no way to stop them.

But all he knew was that Ludwig said he would be taken care of, so that was the only thought he was holding onto right now.

Ludwig nodded to his men and they left the police station with him. He brought Ivan into his car and drove home, smiling lightly. He got what he wanted. It was so much easier to break rules.


	10. Chapter 11

Thank you for your review and having picked this story to read, also in this chapter it has Germancest so watch out if you don't like, the story doesn't resolve around it but it includes it, also we have kind of OOC Ivan but please…

Enjoy

When Ludwig arrived at home he leaned over to the Russian and kissed him softly. "Don't say a word until I talked to my brother...you know he hates you and that you raped his little brother didn't made it better..."

Ludwig got out of the car and slowly walked to the door, always waiting for Ivan. He walked in and grinned. "I'm back brother!"

Ivan watched as he was taken out of the police station, it was weird to think just yesterday he was thinking that he would never see this German again, and here they were. The world can be so fucked up sometimes, making him believe something that wasn't true.

Ivan sat in the car as he thought about his future; it was going to be hard to be a bet. He wondered what would happen if he disobeyed, would he be punished. And how? Normally he punished his pets by raping them, but he never had bottomed before since those childhood nights, and what would the punishment be if it wasn't rape?

Ivan smirked when he was realised from the car and when he heard Ludwig speak, of course Gilbert hated him, and he did hear him rape his brother over the phone. This was going to be interesting, Gilbert would probably want to hurt him or kick him out or worse.

Ivan nodded like a puppy and it disgusted him, but he went along with it. He walked into the house and noticed that Gilbert was sitting down with his pet, as he watched some telly. It was weird to see him without his uniform and weapons, but he still looked fuckable. The Russian wondered if he could make Ludwig jealous, it would be nice to see his reaction, but not now.

Ivan heard Gilbert speak, "where have you been? I missed your tight-" Ivan giggled when Gilbert finally turned around and saw him standing behind his brother.

This was going to be fun.

Ludwig walked over to his brother, bends down and kissed him greedy. "I missed you too, but I had to work. And I have new toy now...and you still owe me a lot for the deal you crashed. This is the payment. Don't touch him, don't be nasty to him and don't try to discuss it with me" he whispered in his ears and kissed his cheek then.

"He's mine now...but I always will be yours..." he whispered and watched his brother.

Ivan watched as they kissed, and oh he wanted to get his gun and shoot Gilbert in the stomach and watch as he bleeds to death, slow and painful. How dare he touch him, that wasn't allowed! He was tainting his beauty, that brat. Ivan knew that Ludwig was trying to tease him, to annoy him, to try and get back at him for that night. Well Ivan wasn't going to go down that easily.

Ivan had excellent hearing, so it didn't matter that Ludwig was trying to keep his words quiet because Ivan heard every single word, and it would be a lie if he said the words didn't hurt. Oh they hurt more then he would ever let the other know.

Ivan shivered when he heard Ludwig call him his, and his toy, Ivan didn't know why but it excited him. Ivan suddenly just remembered that he wasn't tied up anymore, and he could do what he wanted. Maybe he should get back at Ludwig for those words.

"What if I wanted to touch him, I still remember the way you were Gilbert, and you were so good in bed! The way you moaned, and how tight you were… mmmm… I wouldn't mind feeling that pleasure again" Ivan said as he placed his gloved hand under Gilberts chin and guided his face close to the German, before leaning down and kissing him. He climbed onto the sofa, and sat on Gilberts lap as he kissed him violently and he opened his eyes to see Ludwig.

He just gave him a wink, before continuing to kiss the brother in front of him.

Ludwig watched them. "Then I wish you two a lot of fun," he smiled. Ludwig felt nothing about that. He wasn't jealous or angry. His brother could fuck everyone he wanted and Ludwig also didn't mind to share his toys with his brother.

"But Ivan darling, don't forget one thing...if we say stop, you stop..." he grinned and sat down next to him. "Little slut..."

He turned in the TV. If they would really fuck it wouldn't be the first time that Ludwig sat next to him. Several times his brother got drunk home with a new conquest and Ludwig sat in the living room and watched TV. So why should he go away?

Ivan felt anger run through him when he saw Ludwig act like he was doing nothing, that he was just playing a game. That's the moment he knew that Ludwig would never love him, and would never be able to. He was just a toy, to be fucked and hated.

"I need to piss," Ivan said with no emotion as he left the room and ran into the guest room, where he would be staying.

When he reached the room, he turned around and locked himself in there, so that Gilbert or Ludwig couldn't come in. He started sobbing, he was inconsolable.

No one could describe what it feels like when someone you love doesn't give a fuck about you, it feels like your brain goes completely clear of anything but their face, and a hole has appeared in your throat that keeps growing down to your heart, and you can't feel anything but that void. That's what Ivan was feeling.

He feels as if the world is being torn to shreds and that everything is falling apart at the seams. He couldn't stand the fact that Ludwig would never love him.

How could he bring him back into his life, just to tell him that there was nothing between them, that he would gladly watch as he fucked someone else and not bat an eyelash? He thought as tears stream down his face.

What has happened to him, why was he acting like a stupid teenager? Why was the German making him feel like this, he never used to be like this?

Suddenly Ivan felt numb as this point, as the events of his childhood came rushing back to him again; he screwed his eyes shut, as the tears rolled down his face. He slides down to the floor; he hugged his knees and ducked his head down to rest on his kneecaps. It was all he could do before falling apart at the seams.

 **He doesn't love you.**

 **You're just good for a fuck.**

 **He fucking hates you.**

He broke down then, sobbing hysterically. He clutched his hair, his body was shaking, and tears were falling down his face.

Ivan was crying now, deep unrelenting sobs that felt like they were going to rip him apart from the inside, "Why can't anyone love me?" his words were quiet now, barely audible to his own ears. He wasn't sure how to stop crying now that he had started; the tears just kept coming in waves. He just wants to die.

"I fucking love you"

Ivan felt his chest constrict, a tightness that hindered him from breathing, and he took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

It only took a few minutes till he was choking for air through his loud sobs. All he knew was that it hurt, it hurt knowing that he would never be loved, it hurt knowing one day he would die and now one would give a shit, it fucking hurt.

EVERYTHING JUST FUCKING HURT.

He didn't think it was possible to have this many tears stored in him, he curled deeper into a ball.

He slowly breaks down and he just cries and cries. This pain was the worst pain he had ever felt in his whole life. It hurt so much. He needed to stop the pain; he needed to forget about this pain even if it is for a second.

Ivan suddenly noticed the open window; he got up and walked towards it. He smiled through his tears; seriously Ludwig didn't have much security did he? Ivan knew that he could never look at Ludwig's face again, he needed to leave.

Suddenly he felt something break inside him; he stopped crying and turned stone cold.

It wasn't like Ludwig could find him. Last time was a onetime thing.


	11. Chapter 12

Thanks for reading, and your reviews love you…

Enjoy…

"I need to piss" Ivan had said as he left a confused Ludwig and a panting Gilbert downstairs.

Ludwig sighed and looked at his brother "I'll look after him" he mumbled. He stood up and walked to the guest room and heard the other cry.

He knocked. "Ivan? Hey are you okay? Ivan? Hey please open the door...why are you crying? You kissed my brother...if you wanted to make me jealous...well...I often had to share with my brother...my food, my friends... We shared our last bread when we were starving...I can't be jealous on him...I'm mostly not jealous...open the door ok? God do you really think I decided to find you because I hate you?" He sighed.

Ivan listened to the other talk, he wondered if he should stay or go. This was a perfect way to escape, and should he let this pass. Ivan started to think; maybe he should hear the other man out. Or maybe he should buy more time, if the other left him then he would think Ivan is sleeping, and won't suspect that Ivan has escaped until the morning.

Then he would have more time to find somewhere new to live, he could even move in with Natalia, but just the thought of living with her made him shiver. He had to make the other leave as soon as possible.

"Leave me alone, I don't fucking care how you feel. Don't flatter yourself, I wasn't trying to make you jealous, and I am not crying over you, I have better things to think about you bastard, and fuck you, I am not going to open the door, so fuck of and don't ever come back…" Ivan hissed.

Ludwig laughed. "Hey darling I saw your facial expressions when you went away. Don't lie to me...so please open the door..." He sighed and leaned in the wall next to the door. "What happened with you in the past that you are like that?"

"Fuck you! You saw nothing! And for the last time I am not lying, just because you saw me cry once before in the station doesn't mean I love you okay. I f-fucking h-hate y-you" Ivan said as he felt even more tears fall down his face, how dare the German laugh at him. He had no right.

"Nothing happened in the past! I'm fine, and what do you mean 'like that' it's like you are saying that there must be a reason to why I am so insane right, why I am not like everyone else, but sorry to burst your bubble, but I AM FUCKING FINE SO LEAVE ME ALONE"

"Darling I hear you cry...don't be so rude..." Ludwig sat down. "Oh and...Don't try to run away...outside are snipers...and they will shoot...so please...open the door and let me see you...please darling..." He mumbled. "I know you don't hate me...don't lie to me...and don't lie to yourself..."

Ivan cursed as he heard about the snipers outside, he stood up and walked over to the window and then he noticed them, they were hiding on the roofs of the surrounding buildings. That bastard, why did he have to be so good at this?

"I don't want to see you" Ivan said as he walked away from the door and towards the bathroom, connected with the room. He groaned when he saw his reflection, his face was a mess, his eyes were swollen, he looked like he had been hit by a bus. He felt like shit, how did his life become this?

Ivan tried to ignore the German as he collapsed onto the floor and continued to let all his feelings out, he wouldn't let the other in, and there was no point. He needed to stop his feelings, he needed to stop himself from being in love with him, and the only way was to stop seeing him and stop any interaction.

Ludwig sighed and stood up when he heard the other collapsing. He took out a few things and unlocked the door. He went in and looked at the other, kneed down and stroke over his back. "Don't be my toy...be my friend..." he whispered.

Ivan heard the door unlock, he knew that the other would open the door but he had thought he would have done it in the morning, not now. Why was he doing this? Doesn't he know how much it hurts?

Ivan tried to hide his face with his hands as he heard Ludwig walk towards him, then he felt a hand stroking his back, then he heard him speak. What did he mean don't be his toy and be his friend? Doesn't he get it; I don't want to be with his friends.

"Don't you know how much it hurts? Even in my heart I see you're not being true to me, you don't want to be friends, you hate me. I raped you and something like that doesn't go away. Sometimes I wish I could turn back time, even though it's impossible as it may seem, but I wish I could so bad, I would go back to the time before I knocked on your door, and I would have just walked away, if only I knew that it would hurt like this, then I would never have knocked on that door. The pain wasn't worth it, quit playing games with me" Ivan said as he turned away from the German.

"That wasn't a lie...I want you to be my friend...you made something with me...you...you let me go...I thought you would kill me...and throw me away like trash...but you didn't...and you stopped raping me...and you regretted..."

He sighed. "I like you," and for some reason that wasn't a lie.

Ivan heard the other speak; he stood up straighter as he looked at the other. He couldn't tell if he was lying, or trying to manipulate him, but either way it didn't matter. Ivan needed to forget about his love for a second, because it was too painful for him to handle.

Ivan stood up and grabbed the others hand as he led him to the bed, and then pushed him back as he climbed on top of him and started to kiss him…

Ludwig gasped in surprise, but kissed back softly. He closed his eyes and strokes the others back.

Ivan liked the way Ludwig gasped, but it didn't turn him on that much. He was more of a sadistic; he liked to see people in pain, now that was hot. Ivan pinned the Germans hands above him, so that he couldn't stop him, Ivan then started to bite the others neck, breaking the skin causing it to bleed, Ivan sucked the blood up and oh it tasted too good.

Ludwig moaned but just got even hornier. He loved the pain and pressed again the other. "What are you going to do?" he whispered. "Fuck me until I scream?"

"Oh I am going to worse than that, I don't need to fuck you to make you scream, I can make you scream in other ways" Ivan said as he placed his teeth around the others nipple, and started to suck it slowly, but then bit down hard causing blood to leak out.

He gasped in pain. Ludwig looked at him. "Do you want revenge?" He whispered. He tried to hide it but the there was a light hint of sadness in his eyes. "

Then do it!" He said quietly. He would let him do so...he would let him do everything. If he wanted so... But why?

Why let the other do whatever he wanted? He raped him and even if he liked him, he couldn't trust him.

Ivan suddenly caught the glimpse of sadness in the others eye, then he returned back to himself. Why does that side of him always come out when he tries to find some happiness? Ivan jumped off the bed as he backed himself into the corner, he couldn't believe he was actually going to hurt him again, why is it the only way he finds pleasure is pain. Is he that fucked up, had his dad actually fucked him up that bad.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Ivan starts to say as he tries to exit the room, he didn't want him to see the monster he was slowly turning to...

"Wait...wait..." He slowly stood up and walked towards the other. "You seem scared...umm...have I gone mad?... I'm afraid so...you're entirely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret... All of the best people are..."he recited quietly.

Ivan giggled when he heard the other speak, he knew the reference. It was from one of his favourite childhood movies, he used to watch it all the time, until the one time he was watching it and he was interrupted by his dad, who then…. Well let's just say he ruined the movie for the poor Russian.

Ivan gave a sad smile to the younger man, "I wasn't born like this, I wasn't born a monster… he turned me into a monster, he made me like this" Ivan says softly, he didn't notice what he said until it left his mouth, and he soon regretted it, he hated letting people know about his past. No one knew and he always wanted to keep it that way, but this German was special.

"You aren't a monster...you're a scared little child... A child with huge power...but still a child..." He sighed sadly. "Was it your dad?" He whispered. He slowly went to the other and reached out his hand. "I'm a good listener. And nobody will ever hear it from me..." he whispered.

Ivan was shocked as he heard the other speak, Ivan felt a warm feeling spread through him when he heard the other say he wasn't a monster…. He felt accepted and loved. But confused when he heard himself being referred to like a child, but he did feel like a child sometimes, because never was allowed to act like one when he was smaller.

Ivan nodded slowly as he looked down at the German, "but why would you want to know? After you find out you will only see me as some fucked up person, who was too weak to stop his dad from hurting him, I am just so fucked up…"

He smiled weakly. "I want to see one child who fights against his beloved parents. Even if they hurt you, you love them for some reason...or you're just too small to fight against it...it wasn't your fault," he mumbled and carefully stroke over the others cheek. "Trust me..."

For some reason he understood the other.

Ivan felt the other stroke his cheek, and it felt comforting. Ivan finally decided to take the others hand that was still outstretched towards him. "I do trust you"

He smiled lightly and pulled him closer. "Thank you," he whispered and strokes the Russians head. He softly hugged him. "You can talk to me whenever you want about all you want..."he said softly and thought about his brother.

Ivan felt himself pulled into a hug, it was nice to have someone hug him like this, normally he had hugged before, the ones that lead to something more sexual, or the horrid ones he would have when Natalia decided to squeeze him.

Ivan suddenly noticed the look in Ludwig's eyes, as if he was thinking of someone else. Of course he would, he didn't love Ivan but at least he cared.

Ivan was tired and he just wanted to sleep now, and stop talking about his past. He might talk about it tomorrow, but now he wanted to collapse on the bed and let his nightmares take over his mind.

"Do you want to eat something? I'll cook something now...but you can also relax a bit...you look tired." he mumbled and stroke over his head.

He sighed quietly. The whole thing was weird.

"Nah, I just need some sleep" Ivan said as he pulled away from the other and fell back on his bed.

He watched him and nodded. "Okay...then see you tomorrow" he smiled and walked out and closed the door. He walked down and sat next to his brother.


	12. Chapter 13

Thanks for reading

Enjoy

Gilbert was starting to feel annoyed, he hated the Russian man and then his brother decided to bring him into his house, how dare he do that? And then let Ivan kiss him like that all over again, reminding him of the past and then leaving him with a 'problem'

Didn't Ludwig know how much hate he had for him, Gilbert could still remember when he was younger and believed that he loved Ivan, and he would have done anything for him. But all Ivan wanted was a good fuck, and the treated him like nothing. Broke his heart like it was nothing.

Since that day he hated Ivan with a passion, and even started to hate him more when he had received that phone call when Ivan was raping his smaller brother, that hurt him but he still couldn't figure out why. Was it because his little brother was getting hurt? Or because he was mad that Ludwig was sleeping with him?

Gilbert wanted to go into the others room, and hurt him. Fuck him until he was bleeding and couldn't walk for days, yes that would be the dream. And this time he could do everything that the Russian did to him, and this time he would be on top. Oh how he would make him scream, it sent excitement through him as he thought about it.

Gilbert was about to stand up and walk towards the sleeping man's room when he was stopped by his younger brother. What was he doing now? Could he know what I was planning? Why would he care? He hated him too.

"Hey what are you doing?" he asked his brother and looked at him. Yes he was bad at reading minds, but he knew his brother too good. He planned something. "Hey...Gil...let's talk..." He took the others arm and walked with him down into the living room.

Gilbert was annoyed when he felt the other speak, why did he always have to ruin his fun. Gilbert let himself be led to the living room as they stopped and was now waiting for his anger.

"I want to hurt him, Ludwig just can you leave for a while, I don't want you to get annoyed by his screams, I wonder how much pain he will need to be in before screaming, it would be nice to see that" Gilbert said as he started to wonder about it.

"No...Don't... He hurt us yes...but you mustn't take revenge now...and if you really want to hurt someone...hurt me..." he whispered into his ear. "Make me scream..."

Gilbert felt his smaller brother try and get his attention away from the sleeping Russian, but he wouldn't let that happen. He had made his mind up now, and he needed to do it.

Gilbert shoved his brother away from him as he shakes his head, "no, why do you care if I hurt him? I though you said we could share him? Don't tell me you are developing feelings for that useless piece of shit" Gilbert said as he looked the other straight in his face.

"Let him be...please" he strokes the others head. "I kind of like him...so please...let him sleep..."

"For fucks sake, you like that trash! Seriously you got to be joking! he fucking raped you, and there is no way you will be able to stop me from hurting him, just remember whenever you aren't here to protect that shit, I will hurt him so much" Gilbert said as he stepped away from his brother, while giving him a disgusted look.

"Just because he didn't want you? Oh god you're such an idiot! He fucked you and you want him to your boyfriend...no wonder that it didn't worked! So don't dare to hurt him, just because you didn't get what you wanted!" he snarled.

"You're a fucking idiot!"

"Fuck you, you don't know anything!" Gilbert said as he pushed the other onto the floor and started to run into Ivan's room, and then lock the door from the inside.

Ludwig hit the wall and gasped lightly. He ran after him and knocked against the door. "Gilbert open the door! Oh you damn bastard! Open. The. Door!"

Ludwig snarled. Oh his brother would regret this. He took his tools out again and unlocked the door. "Gilbert!"

Gilbert got the wardrobe and some other stuff and placed it in front of the door so he had at least 10 minutes to do what he needed. Gilbert ignored all his brothers shouting, as he turned around and saw that the Russian had woken up due to all the noise, he looked like he had been crying... good.

Gilbert pounced onto the other and started down at him with an evil hint on his eyes, "hey darling, I think this time you can bottom" Gilbert said before forcing a kiss on the Russian.

Ludwig leaned against the door, but couldn't open it. He thought about a plan for a short time and then ran out and to one of his snipers. He ordered him away and laid down, watching his brother and Ivan through the binoculars. He noticed that it was already too late, but he needed to stop him though. He aimed exactly, breathed in and out, calmly and shot. Yes, he shot his own brother. Just in the leg, but he shot at him.

Ivan looked terrified of Gilbert, and Gilbert enjoyed it. "You look so cute submissive" Gilbert said as he smirked and placed his hand in the others boxers and started playing with the others cock, "you little slut" Gilbert said as Ivan started to cry.

"You are so much weaker then I remember you, where is all that strength I saw before, huh? You fucking bastard" Gilbert said as he bit tightened his hold on the others dick, earning a soft moan.

Then he bit down on the others neck causing blood... but before he could suck it up he felt an excruciating pain run through his leg. He screamed as he fell back off the bed and onto the wardrobes causing them to move away from the door, so it was open again. Gilbert groaned as he held his leg, what the fuck happened. And how the hell did he get shot.

Ludwig jumped up and ran back into the house and ran up and into the room. He grabbed Gilbert's collar and pulled him out and punched him into his face. "Damn bastard" he hissed.

"I begged to you that you give up your job...for me! Because your enemy kidnapped and raped me! Because of you! But you forced me to work to you! I'm like that because of you! I looked for Ivan because of you! I wanted to have him because you made a bad human out of me! I break rules to get what I want! I never did that! But you! You couldn't give up your job, for your brother! And now you want to punish the guy who just took revenge?! It's your fault that this happened to me! Fuck yourself and go die!" He kicked him against the wound and walked back into Ivan's room.

He looked at the Russian. "Ivan..."he mumbled.


	13. Chapter 14

Gilbert was in pain and, he couldn't believe he got shot. Suddenly he felt himself being grabbed by his collar and then punched in the face. It was pure agony; Gilbert opened his eyes to see his brother hurting him. Gilbert listened as he felt his brother hiss each word of his speech at him.

Gilbert remembered when Ludwig had returned home that one day and begged for hours for him to quit his job, but he didn't want to. His job made him who he was. He wouldn't quit it for anyone. That was the day that good rule following brother changed into one who broke all the rules, before he wouldn't even kiss him and then after that day he did whatever he wanted when he wanted.

Ludwig made it sound like everything was his fault; he felt anger but then guilt. He turned his brother against him; it was his fault that his brother liked the Russian. Gilbert stood there as his brother continued to lecture him; Gilbert refused to believe that this was his fault. It wasn't. It was Ivan's. And one day he would take his revenge, but for now he needed to wait until Ludwig calmed down.

Gilbert felt himself move away from his brother when he told him to die that never has happened before. How strong were his brother's feelings for the Russian?

Gilbert groaned when Ludwig kicked him in the wound, "fuck!" Gilbert said as he rolled over from the pain. He will get his revenge one day.

Ivan was sleeping, but it wasn't comfortable. He had just had a nightmare where he was smaller again, and his dad was coming into his room. But suddenly he was woken when someone ran in and slammed the door shut.

He opened his eyes to see Gilbert smirking at him. Ivan felt scared and confused, where was Ludwig? What was happening?

Gilbert pounced onto the Ivan and started to kiss him; it was too rough and made him feel weak. It was like his dad all over again, he whimpered as he felt himself give up. He didn't want this to happen? He wanted Ludwig, where was he? Didn't he say he would keep him safe?

Ivan suddenly felt Gilberts hand travel down his pants and then onto his dick. This can't be happened. This was just a dream, right? Why wasn't he fighting back? Why did he just freeze? Why was he so weak?

Ivan listened as the other spoke, and then moaned as he felt the hold on his cock tighten. He was a slut, how could he be enjoying this. Suddenly he felt the skin on his neck break, and bleed.

Then…. Nothing but a sound of a gun.

Ivan looked and saw Gilbert on the floor bleeding. Then Ludwig run into the room and hurt him. Ivan would be lying if the sight didn't please him, he never liked the brother, this way Ludwig would be all his now.

After one last kick, Ludwig walked towards him…

Ludwig carefully stroke over Ivan's forehead. "I'm so sorry" he whispered. "I couldn't be here earlier...I'm sorry." He hand shivered lightly. He was full of adrenaline and he still couldn't believe what he just did to his brother. This wouldn't be end without a second fight but for now it was just important that Ivan was save again.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Ivan recoiled violently when he saw the other move his hand towards him, but then tried to calm himself down. It was only Ludwig.

"You said you were going to keep me safe, you didn't" Ivan said as he looked away from the other, but then he hissed as he felt a pain come from his neck. Gilbert had bitten him hard, harder than anyone ever had in a long time, but not as hard as his dad used to.

"I am okay, it just brought back some…. unwanted memories. Don't worry he just kissed me, bit me, and bruised me around my…. Cock, well at least he didn't fuck me, right?" Ivan said as he felt himself move away from the German, he looked dangerous now.

Ludwig looked away. He had a really bad conscience. "I'm so sorry...I tried everything I could to...I shot at him," he whispered.

"I shot at my own brother...for you...please forgive me..." He stood up and stepped back a bit. The other made him a bit nervous. Would he hurt him because he didn't protect him? He would deserve it.

Ivan felt confused on the inside; he didn't know what to do. He felt confused and angry, he had promised himself that after his dad had died that he would never let himself be taken control of, and here he was. Nearly fucking raped, and the fucking victim all over again.

How could this happen to him? Why did it always happen to him? Ivan suddenly grabbed the German about the neck, shoving him backwards against the wall of the room. Ivan watched as the other hit his head, and let out some noise.

He looks down into the Germans eyes. He threw his fist back, and was about to bring it forward to punch Ludwig... but at the last second he stopped.

Ivan's body was around him then, leaning against the German. The Russian's forehead was against the wall and his eyes were closed. He was breathing hard, and he was trembling. He was trying to calm down.

What was he doing? Was he going to hurt Ludwig because of something that was his own fault? Ivan felt himself cry yet again. Why was he so weak? Why did this man make him want to cry? What was wrong with him?

Ivan sobbed as he punched the wall again and again…

Ludwig gasped when his head hit the wall. He saw when the other tried to punch him he decided to let him, when he suddenly felt the other around him.

He didn't know what to do and just hugged the other. "I'm so sorry..." He tried to calm him down and stroke over his back. After a short while he raised his hand and stopped Ivan to punch the wall. He bit his lip. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Ivan moved away from the other, how could he be sorry? Ivan got flashbacks again, Ivan moved to the other wall as he started to punch it imagining his dads face, he kept punching it until blood was leaking out of his broken knuckles.

"Don't say you're sorry when you're not! Just leave, I think your brother needs some help, he might die from blood loss, and he did get shot after all."

"But I AM sorry! Ivan! Stop it!" he pulled him away from the wall. "Damn it Ivan!" Ludwig didn't know what to do anymore. His brother maybe really lost too much blood...but he couldn't leave Ivan alone now.

"If you are really sorry, then let me leave and go back to my own home, its better and safer than living here" Ivan said as he heard the other speak.

He couldn't handle the pain and fear of living here anymore, he needed his vodka, he needed his sunflowers, and he just needed to be gone.

Ludwig swallowed and nodded.

"Okay..." he said quietly and walked out.

All his work...the months he tried to find the other... And it hurt...he didn't want to let the other go...but he wouldn't forbid it. He went to his brother and pressed his hand on the wound. "Let me help you..." he whispered.

Ivan was shocked when the other agreed with him, so he didn't waste any time. He ran out of the house, but he was blinded by his tears, so he didn't see the car coming his way...


	14. Chapter 15

Ludwig winced heavily when he heard the noise of a crash outside. He jumped up and ran out.

"Ivan!"

Ivan felt as if every bone in his body was broken, he couldn't move. He just wanted to give up and die. Ivan felt the world slip away as he closed his eyes, wondering if he would ever wake up again."

Ludwig ran to him and sat down next to him. This wasn't the first time that he had seen a beloved person full of blood and close to dead. But that was different. That wasn't his job. He took out his phone, shivering and called the ambulance.

He strokes Ivan's head and but his lip. He shivered badly and he felt how the blood ran through his hand. The ambulance took Ivan with him and Ludwig drove with his car to the hospital. He waited that he could go to Ivan.

Ivan woke up feeling confused, where was he? Ivan looked around and saw nobody here.

Ivan waited for Ludwig, he couldn't remember much about what happened before the car crash but all he could remember was hearing Ludwig's voice. Ivan suddenly heard the door open to see a man, but it wasn't Ludwig, far from it... it was his brother.

Ludwig waited but they didn't let him in.

Ivan tried to move, but when he did every single part of his body was in pain. He was vulnerable and frozen, he watched as Gilbert walked towards him with a smirk on his face.

Gilbert grinned at him. "Oh now my brother won't come to help you," he grinned and walked over to the other. He kneed over him and kissed him greedy.

Ivan shivered as he felt the others lips on his own, this couldn't be happening. He was being the victim all over again. How could he let this happen all over again? He wished this would just be over and done with, he couldn't believe he had actually fucked this guy in the past.

Gilbert stroked Ivan face with his tongue and then bit into his neck, licking the blood away. "I will fuck you until you scream," he whispered and pulled the others pants down, so that Ivan's bruised cock was in view, Ivan felt exposed and just wanted the ground to swallow him up.

"Slut..." he whispered into the others ear, and watched in enjoyment when he saw the Russian recoil.

Ivan felt the other bite his neck where he had previously bitten, the pain was excruciating. He just wanted to die; he let out a small moan as he felt the other lick the blood. Ivan groaned as he heard the Germans threat.

Ivan remembered saying the exact same thing to Ludwig, and here it was being said to him. Ivan whined as he felt the cold hair hit his bruised cock, it still hurt from the incident this morning. But that didn't seem to mind Gilbert. "Please... don't..."

"Why should I stop?" Gilbert said as he got off the bed, this led Ivan to believe he had a little bit of hope. Maybe Gilbert wasn't going to do it? But all Ivan's hopes were shattered when he saw Gilbert remove his belt, but instead of throwing it to the side he looked down at it as he smirked.

It would be an understatement to say that Ivan was scared, but there was nothing he could do. Gilbert tore Ivan's coat away, and revealed the bruised and bandaged stomach, it had looked like he had been taken care of in the ambulance. Ivan was completely naked now, and it was horrible the way Gilbert licked his lips and looked at him.

Ivan whimpered when he saw the other lift the belt behind him and then brings it down on Ivan's stomach causing a loud 'THRACK' Ivan screamed from the pain. "Don't you like the pain, Ivan? Don't you remember when you were doing the same exact thing to me? Remember how I let you do whatever you wanted to me, because I thought I FUCKING LOVED YOU!" Gilbert said as he brought the belt down for the second time.

"You took my virginity away like it was nothing, you are a heartless man and you don't deserve to have someone like mein bruder to even like you. I am going to break you, I'm going to make sure he could never look at you again, when I am finished with you… you will be begging for death" Gilbert said as he lashed out on Ivan with another belt whack.

Ivan felt like he was wanted to die, Gilbert was hurting his feelings more than he ever realised he could. Gilbert continued to hurt Ivan with his belt until the others chest was covered in red welts and swollen bleeding cuts.

Gilbert bent low and licked the blood from some of the, before biting down on different parts of his body. So that when he was done, Ivan could look at them and know who he belongs to. Gilbert removed his shirt and now his boxers as he climbed back on top if Ivan.

"Can't wait to see your face when I cum inside you…. mmmmd" Gilbert said as he slammed himself into Ivan.

He grinned lightly biting harder on the others stomach.

Ivan couldn't stand the pain; he was being taken dry... the way his dad used to do it. Ivan suddenly forgets what was happening, instead he was transported back into the time where he was alone in his room and was being fucked by his dad not Gilbert.

"Dad I don't like this game, it hurts too much…please stop" Ivan said in a childish voice.

Gilbert had to laugh, he finally realised why the boy was so fucked up. "That is priceless, you were fucked by your dad" Gilbert said as he let out a laugh. "I bet you liked it, you little fucked up slut" Gilbert said as he placed his hands on the others chest and dug his fingers into the other skin.

"Oh that is your own problem," he thrusted deeper and harder. "Oh you little slut..." he whispered and caused blood to leak out around where his fingers were digging into his skin.

Ivan was brought back to conscious as Gilbert dug his fingers into him, Ivan let out a moan for the one person he wanted and needed.

"LUDWIG!"

Gilbert snarled lightly and fucked him even harder. "You will regret it! Don't say his name!" He scratched over the upper body, to open the wounds again. He bit him as hard as he could, all around his body.

"You're so tight" Gilbert groaned as he felt the other tighten around his cock. He must not have bottomed for quite a while now. Gilbert felt himself getting ready to cum.

Suddenly Ivan felt himself being filled with some liquid, he screamed internally as he realised what happened, and Gilbert had came in him. Ivan felt disgusted.

Gilbert then noticed Ivan's hard throbbing cock. "Look at that, it seems that you liked to have my cock inside of you, do you need some help" Gilbert said as he placed his hand on the others cock and started to stroke it.

Ivan tried to say something but instead he felt pleasure run through him. Gilbert was still inside him and then within a few strokes Ivan came all over the bed. Suddenly Ivan felt the other moving inside him again.

Through all his screams and pain he didn't see or realise that there was a German man who just opened the door and was watching the scene.

Gilbert moaned in pleasure and grinned at Ivan who whimpered.

Ludwig just went in and froze. "Gilbert!" He jumped to the other and pulled him back at his collar. He punched him as hard as he could, hearing his nose crack.

Ivan felt the cock inside him be pulled away; he looked around to see Ludwig beating the shit out of Gilbert, again.

He kicked against his wound and throws him against the wall. "You will regret it you damn shit!" He pulled out his gun and pressed it against the others head.

Ivan watched as the other pulled his gun away from Gilberts head. Ivan fell back onto his bed as he tried to breathe normally. He felt as if he had been ripped in two, he was bleeding down there, he had bite marks everywhere, and he was bruised. He felt disgusting, felt wore then garbage.

Did Ludwig feel like this when he raped him? How could he even stand the possibility of being near him? Ivan just wanted to wash his body, rub himself raw of every touch and kiss. He felt like clawing his skin away, just to forget the touches. He could still feel the other inside him, thrusting and stretching him.

This reminded him of how he used to feel after his dad used to fuck him and leave, how he used to feel confused and broken, but he hadn't felt those feelings in a long time. He wished he could run away and hide from Ludwig's pity filled eyes, and heart felt apologies. "Ludwig, I know you're sorry but this wasn't your fault… I only had myself to blame…"

He sighed quietly. "I said I would protect you and I didn't" he whispered.

"I don't need anyone to protect me" Ivan hissed as he started to shake. Why does everything in his life have to be so fucked up, why couldn't he have one good thing... didn't he deserve it.

"You don't know anything about me, why would you want to protect me? You're just like the both of them" Ivan said hinting at Gilbert and his dad. "Saying you care, but then hurting me when you can"

Ludwig swallowed lightly and nodded. "If you think so..." he mumbled. "I'm sorry that you think like that..." he mumbled. "I'll leave you alone..." He slowly walked out, picking his brother on the collar and pulled him with him.

Ivan watched as the other was about to leave, wait what just happened? Why was he pushing away the one man he loved, what did he say? He was nothing like Gilbert or his dad. He needed him. Ivan tried to get out of the bed but his body screamed from the pain. "LUDWIG!" He said trying to get the others attention.

Ludwig turned around and looked at him. "What can I do for you?" He mumbled.

"Please don't leave, I'm sorry for acting like a dick" Ivan said as he looked up at Ludwig. "I don't mean to be spiteful, but I can't help it, I didn't mean what I said"

"What do you want from me now?" He mumbled. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to come and live with me... I want you to be mine and no one else's... I want you to not be Gilbert's... I want you all to myself... be mine?" Ivan said.

"Will you rape me again?" he asked quietly.

"... No. It won't be rape if you like it" Ivan said as he smirked at the German.

"Why should I trust you?" he asked quietly and let his brother's collar go and slowly walked to the other.

"Because if I wanted to rape you again I would have done it by now... I could have raped you that night I locked myself in the guest room, but I didn't... I stopped myself... you can trust me... because I lo- adore you"

"You love me?" he smiled and bends down. "That's good" he whispered and softly kissed the other.

Ivan was about to deny his feelings, he still didn't want to say that he loved him, that was a gateway of pain. But when he felt those soft lips on his own, he knew he could trust Ludwig. Ivan kissed back before wincing from the pain.

He didn't want Ludwig to touch and kiss him when he was like this, and probably tasted like Gilbert. "Take me home-" Ivan started to say and then thought about what Ludwig had said, he didn't return the words. Didn't he love him too? "What do you feel for me?"

"I don't know...but I like you...maybe more...give me time...please" he whispered. He strokes over his cheek.

Ivan nodded as he heard the German speak, it was better than being hated that was for sure. But it did hurt that he felt more for him, and then Ludwig would ever feel for him. But that was all right, as long as he eventually came to like him, then he would be fine.


	15. NOT UPDATE

I am so sorry everyone, this is not an update just a small note. I won't be able to update until mid-august, because I am on holiday, but don't worry I have no plans on ending any of these stories. As soon as I return back home I will update, please stay with this and don't give up on these stories.

See you next time I update, love you all.


	16. Chapter 16

((I'm back… did you miss me?))

Gilbert was annoyed, he felt like his nose was broken which it probably was, and he had just been dragged out side of the hospital room, while his brother decided to go back in and talk to that slut. Gilbert felt anger rise in him when he realised that his brother was willing to kill him just to protect that fucking slut. How dare he pull a gun to his head?

Gilbert got up and started to walk back home, he looked down at him leg. He had decided to bandage his leg at home when he had gotten shot, and it was okay, he knew how to take care of himself. He had been shot before multiple times, so he knew what to do when it happened.

Gilbert opened the door to his house as he grabbed a beer and collapsed onto the sofa in front of the TV. To say that he was pissed, it was an understatement. He raised that boy since their parents had died, he wasn't there to see when their dad would come home drunk and Gilbert would stand in front of Ludwig so he wouldn't get hurt, he would take the hits for him just so their dad wouldn't hurt him.

He wasn't there when their mom would come home with some random man and let him fuck her as she moaned, she never cared that her sons where in the next room. He was too young to remember, but Gilbert remembered everything.

And this is the reward he gets, his brother getting ready to kill him for some fucked up boy who was raped by his dad. Gilbert threw his beer bottle against the wall and watched as it broke into pieces, and that's when he heard the door open.

Ludwig went in and heard the noise of a broken bottle. He didn't want to have a fight with his brother now. He knew he did something wrong, but his brother did more. Why didn't he see that he just wanted to protect Ivan and him?

He never asked him to do anything for him...but one time when he did, and it was really important for him, Gilbert just said no. Why? Didn't he love him enough? Wasn't it enough that he was raped because of him? And now he had something different and he wanted to destroy it!

He sighed. But still, he could never kill his brother...shoot at him maybe...but not kill. He loved his brother...and to be honest, his brother was the most important person in his life.

Gilbert turned around to see his brother in the doorway. Gilbert ignored him; he decided there was no point in saying anything to him. All he would do is blame Gilbert for everything and tell him to stay away from his slutty boyfriend. Gilbert went to get another beer as he felt his brother touch his arm...

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Gilbert...I made a fault...I'm really sorry...I love you," he mumbled and looked directly in his eyes. That wasn't a lie.

"You're sorry? Sorry means you wished you never did it. Do you wish that you didn't stop me from raping that slut, or stop yourself from punching my face, shooting me and holding a gun to my head?" Gilbert said as he shook the others hand off him, then he took another sip of his beer.

"I'm regretting that I hold a gun on your head," he mumbled and hesitantly stroke over the others cheek.

"But you don't regret anything else" Gilbert said as he pushed the others hand away. "If you really want me to forgive you... then bring me Ivan, leave him alone with me for a couple of hours and then after that he is all yours..."

"I..." He looked at him and then at the ground. "Why do you want that so much?" he whispered.

"I want to break him, simple as that. I want to see him cry and beg for mercy, I want him to feel pain... is that too much to ask" Gilbert said casually.

"Why do you want it?" He asked quietly.

"Because I get off on it, and but if you prefer him over me then tell me, so I know where I stand"

Ludwig stared at him. He couldn't believe that his brother really just said that. "Gilbert...you...you want me to let you rape a person to proof you that you are more important than him..."

"Yes, it's not like you love him, do you?" Gilbert said as he smirked at his brother.

"I..." He looked away. "I don't know..." he said quietly.

"Look it will be easy, he doesn't need to know that you gave him to be. Just pretend that you didn't reach in time to save him, you can be his hero and all that bullshit afterwards, just let me break him, just turn the blind eye... everyone knows he is used to it, his dad fucked him over enough"

"Are you kidding?! Would you do the same to me when you want to...have me?! No! Leave him! And an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind...don't forget that..." Ludwig says.

"Why would I do anything to you, I would never force you to... because you do it willingly. But it is more fun with him, to have someone who used to be so strong under my power, and I'm not going to leave him alone until you agree with me. I don't want to make anyone blind, and I don't care about the whole world being blind... Look you have done it before, remember when you were a solider and you walked in on me with that other dude, you turned a blind eye then... you didn't save him, so how is this any different..." Gilbert asked.

"At first I'm still a soldier, second I meant if you would let somebody rape me to be the hero later and third...I don't know what you mean..." he mumbled.

"Well I don't want to be your hero, and are you seriously telling me you don't remember? It must have been a few months before the incident with Ivan, I had this cute little teen boy with me who was about 19, and he was fun. He did struggle but that made it more exciting, then you walked into my room to ask me something, you took one look at the boy, then looked at me before leaving. Even when you saw the tears in his eyes, and even when you saw the cuts on his body, you still didn't rescue him, you let him be raped... what does that make you?"

Ludwig swallowed and looked away. "You...raped him..." he mumbled. He really didn't know. He had often sex with his brother and he looked like that boy afterwards.

"I'll move out," he whispered.

Gilbert looked at him with a confused face, and then grabbed his arms. "There is no way in hell I am letting you move out, even if I have to tie you up..."

"I don't want to see you ever again..." he mumbled.

"Why just because I did what Ivan did to you to someone else, if you hate me for that then you should hate Ivan as well, he has done it to more people than me"

"He was 19! God you want to break someone I love and you rape little boys! YOU are the insane one! Not Ivan!" he snarled and went out.

"You love?" Gilbert asked surprised.

"Maybe…" Ludwig replied, he didn't know what he said until it left his mouth.

Gilbert grabbed the others arm as he pulled him back and pressed him against the wall behind him, and pressed his lips forcibly on his brothers.

Ludwig Bit him hard and snarled. "What are you doing?!"

"I am trying to make you forget about him, he is no good for you and don't even think of running away, I am way stronger then you and I have already taken all your weapons off you, so good luck" Gilbert said as he bit down on the others neck, he didn't care when he was bitten, he had a high pain intolerance.

He kicked him as hard as he could against his knee and tried to get free. "Gilbert!"

Gilbert blocked the kick as he laughed, "Baby bro, did you think you could get rid of me from that, now that was weak" Gilbert said and then he heard someone walking through the door.

"Ludwig the doctors let me out early- wait what's going on?" Ivan says.

Ludwig stared angry at his brother, because he saw the way his brother was staring at Ivan, he knew if Ivan stayed here any longer he would be raped, and he couldn't let that happen. He then looked over to Ivan.

"Go out…" he said in a calm but emphatic way like you would do for a child. "Immediately... I'll come to you later."

Gilbert watched as the Russian gave him a scared look before leaving.

Ludwig stared at his brother. "How can you do that?" he whispered.

"Do what?" he asked innocently

He shook his head. "Let me go" he whispered.

"Why would I? Your too cute to let go little bro, maybe I need some fix... you won't let me have Ivan... maybe I will just have you instead?"

"Okay" he whispered, he knew he would have himself hurt like this then let Ivan get hurt. Gilbert grinned as he picked up his little bro, and carried him into his room.

Ludwig looked away. That was demeaning... He bit his own lip. Now his own brother would rape him. The person who raised him. The person he trusted.


	17. Chapter 17

((I uploaded my last chapter and got no reviews that kind of hurt but oh well I understand that your too busy to review anyway love you and hope you enjoy))

Gilbert smirked as he opened the door to his room, then he dropped Ludwig on the floor. He looked down at the boy as he said one word, "strip for me" as Gilbert lay back on the bed getting ready for the show, but before that he decided to lock the door, he didn't know how much Ludwig would be willing to suffer for the other Russian slut.

It was for Ivan. He looked at the locked door and then at his brother again. He slowly started to get undressed purposefully slow, being as sexy as he could. It happened again. He didn't know what would happen with him when Gilbert was ready. He knew how brutal his brother could be. When he was completely undressed he looked at him, waiting for another order.

Gilbert watched as his brother undressed slowly, Gilbert wandered his eyes all over the others body. He was one of his favourite fucks, and he didn't care that this time he was black mailing the other for the sex. "Now undress me brother" Gilbert said as he walked towards the other German.

Ludwig slowly started to undress him. He stroke over his upper body and pulled his shirt out and kissed over his body. While he kissed over his neck and shoulders, he slowly opened his pants and pulled them down, fast followed by his boxers. He had to be good if he wanted to protect Ivan.

Gilbert tried to stop himself from throwing Ludwig on the floor and taking him there and then, but he wanted to treasure every moment, he wanted to make this last. Gilbert groaned as he felt his clothes being removed. He taught him well... "Yeah be the good little slut you were born to be" Gilbert said as he petted the others head. "Now wear this" Gilbert said as he went under his bed and picked up a small sexy maid's costume, that was a few sizes too short for Ludwig, but oh well the tighter the better.

Ludwig winced lightly. He wasn't a slut. He didn't want to be a slut. He was a slut...

Ludwig looked at his brother and nodded lightly. He put the maid dress on, don't even think about it. Humiliating yes...but what should he do? He had to protect Ivan.

He stood there with the maid costume and stared at the ground, eager.

"You look so sexy in the outfit, don't you think so?" Gilbert said as he placed his arm around the others waist, and pulled him closer towards himself. Then he spanked the others ass, then he fondled it.

"You're so smooth and round, mmmm... no wonder Ivan took a liking to you. He must have seen that ass, and had to tame you. You have changed so much since that night; you used to be strong, brave, and a good man. Now look at you, weak, stupid, and man who breaks the rules," Gilbert said as he pushed the other onto the bed.

"I'm not weak…" he snarled and looked angry at his brother. "You're such a damn asshole" he hissed.

"It's cute how you think you're not. Love has made you weak. Look at yourself. You are giving up your body just to save someone who raped you, someone who isn't capable of love, someone who saw you against the wall with me and decided to leave you here... You chose the right person to love didn't you? And I don't like the way your speaking to me" Gilbert said as he grabbed his brothers hair and pulled him upwards.

"I'm not as asshole, I think you already know what one is... don't worry I'll show you if you need me to" Gilbert said as he flipped his brother over and placed the others skirt upwards a bit to reveal his cheeks, then he started to spread them with his hands so the entrance was in perfect view.

Ludwig shivered lightly. "You're a damn asshole! You, my own brother, rape me, because you're jealous! What do you think why you are the biggest asshole?!" He closed his eyes. How could he? He was his brother.

Gilbert smirked as he breathed over the others entrance, "I am not jealous, I just want to finish what I started, and you are the one who doesn't let me go near him... maybe your jealous of my attention to him, maybe you just wanted me to touch you like this" Gilbert said as he started to use his tongue and slipped it inside of the others entrance, tasting everything and taking it all in as he pushed his tongue in and out.

Ludwig had to moan lightly. "No" he whispered. "I'm not jealous and you know that."

Gilbert smirked when he heard the other moan; it would be interesting to see whose name he moans out later. Gilbert removed his tongue and twisted his and his brother's positions, so now he was on the bottom and his brother was trying to stand over him. "Ride me" Gilbert said more like an order not a request.

Ludwig looked at him. "I won't do anything," he whispered. "Fuck yourself."

Gilbert grew angry as he pushed his brother off him. "I would rather fuck you, but I would do something better first" he said as he started to tie the other up, with the others stomach pressed against the bed, and then he pick up his knife. He gently pressed it against the others back, and wondered what he should scar into him, what words?

"I am going to make sure that Russian will never be yours, what do you think he will do when he sees what is going to be written on your back... Maybe 'Gilbert Beilschmidt Property' sounds nice right..."

Ludwig tried to get free of the tight grip of his brother, but the other was too strong. He went pale when he heard the others words. "Don't dare! Gilbert you're such a fucking asshole!"

Gilbert used the knife to carve into the others back, and within 10 minutes he was done. He stood up and looked at his masterpiece, he smiled as he saw the words that were going to scar him for the rest of his life, even in 30 years it would still be visible. Gilbert had decided to change the words he was going to write, he thought these words sent a stronger message.

"SLUT BELONGS TO GILBERT"

"I wonder what Ivan will think when he sees this, he would be disgusted at you... I know he is the kind of person who prefers to make sure their 'lover' is all theirs and belongs to them, but he sees this..." Gilbert said as he sat back on the bed and pulled the others hair and then turned his face so it was closer to his, "he will know you belong to me and no one else" he hissed as he got ready to fuck his brothers brains out.

Ludwig tensed and shivered, but he didn't make a sound when Gilbert made the cuts. He felt how the blood ran down his back. "I hate you!" He whispered after Gilbert talked. "I hate you so much." he whispered. "No wonder that our parents used to hate you, monstrosity" he hissed. He still didn't know what his parents did, but he already noticed that it was a weakness of Gilbert.

Gilbert hissed as he heard the other speak, "I never needed my parent love... so I don't give a shit if never liked me... they were both bastards anyway but you were too young to ever know what it felt like to be the one who had to look after your ungrateful ass" Gilbert said he slammed into the others ass, wasting no more time.

Ludwig screamed loud out in pain and gritted his teeth. He was really tensed and tried to get rid of this shit feeling, from being overfilled. "Gilbert!" he moaned.

"Yes moan and scream for me... I love seeing you like this..." Gilbert said as he continued to slam into the other, avoiding the one place he knew would cause the other pleasure, he doesn't deserve to experience it.

Ludwig shivered and tried to get away from him. "Stop it! You fucking asshole!"

"Why should I? You are the one who gave yourself to me, if you want me to stop then I will... I wonder how Ivan is feeling right now... alone waiting for you" Gilbert said as he started to thrust deeper and faster...

"After this you won't do anything to Ivan ever again."

"Yeah I suppose, but it depends what if I start to feel these cravings again?" Gilbert said as he finally came inside the other, how couldn't he? His brother was so tight and hot, mmmm just thinking about it made Gilbert want to fuck him raw again.

"The fuck me if you need to…" he said quietly and shivered.

"But you're not as fun as Ivan is, he is better when he starts crying and having a flashback where he thinks I am his dad... mmm... I didn't mind it; he seemed like a child who was confused... And the way he moans and screams, just thinking of it makes me hard" Gilbert said as he gave his brother a smirk.

"Let him be…" Ludwig mumbled.

"Sure... just going to get a drink" Gilbert said as he removed himself out of his brother, this wasn't entertaining any more. Gilbert walked out of the room.

"Gilbert! Free me you damn asshole! I hate you!"

Gilbert walked back into the room as he smirked, "oh wait I forgot about that... wait you can't stop me from doing anything right now can you? So let me get this straight, you are tied up here and Ivan is alone at his house... mmmd... this sounds too good to be true..." Gilbert said as he strode over to the wardrobe and started getting ready to leave the house.

"Fuck me...Gilbert please fuck me...I want to feel your huge cock deep inside me...please," he moaned lightly.

Gilbert laughed as he heard his brother speak; it was cute how he was trying to get his attention away from Ivan. Gilbert finished getting changed before he returned to his brother... "I know that you need my 'huge cock deep inside' of you but you have to wait after I come back from Ivan's house..." Gilbert said as he laughed harshly.

"Gilbert...I thought you love me...prove me..." he whispered

"I would when I return with a broken Ivan, see you soon" Gilbert said as he walked out of the room, and then left the house.

He closed his eyes and looked away. "I hate you..." he said but knowing that the other would never hear him. He did this for nothing.


	18. Chapter 18

Ivan was at home alone waiting for Ludwig to return back home; it had been a couple of hours and he still hadn't heard anything from Ludwig. He started to get worried, what was he supposed to do? Should he return to his house and see if he was okay? Or should he stay here?

Suddenly Ivan's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. It must be Ludwig, the thoughts of his German and the warm fire with some vodka made him smile. Suddenly when he opened the door he felt himself being pushed up against the wall with such force that made him want to scream.

He had automatically closed his eyes from habit so he couldn't see who was holding a small blade against his neck, so he didn't see anyone's face when he was knocked out.

(Few hours later)

"Ugh..." he awoke to the feeling of extremely sore arms. He then felt a dull pain around his neck; he could see the dried blood that had fallen from his neck to his chest. That stupid bastard had made a small cut on his throat.

Dazed, he blearily opened his eyes and tried to see what was happening. He was lying on his back in a king-sized bed, in his own king-sized bed, as he looked around himself; he realized that he was in his own home.

What appeared to be his long cream coat, along with his shoes, socks, and scarf, were tossed carelessly on the floor. He also noted that it was night-time from looking out the glass doors that led to the balcony.

"What...am I doing here?" he mumbled softly. A dull headache pounded in his forehead, and he groaned.

It all came rushing back at once. Ludwig, the mysterious man... The knife. He needed to escape! With a guttural cry he lurched forward, only to fall back in agony when his arms flared up in pain. He calmly rolled his head back and saw that his wrists were bound tightly to the headboard by a thick rope.

He had tried to move his legs and tested the strength of his bindings; they wouldn't budge, even though he was tired up he was still definitely one of the strongest people he knew. The only thing his struggling accomplished was chafing the skin on his wrists.

"I see you are finally awake, Ivan" came a sing-song voice to the left. He craned his neck to see the blurry outline of a German man leaning over the bed. He instantly recognised him as Gilbert.

He snarled at the figure looming over him. "What the hell are you doing?! Let me go right now!" He jolted against his bindings again, but it still had no effect.

The other male shook his head. "We haven't even started yet... I have been waiting for you to wake up. It has been nearly three hours, sleepyhead!" Leaning forward, he traced the contours of his cheekbones, causing his heart to cringe.

"I must have given you more Ketamine than I thought…"

Gilbert crawled onto the bed and sat on his stomach, pressing his weight down and causing him to wince from the pressure. He then trailed his fingers down to his collarbone and traced small circles into the skin.

Ivan felt scared; he wanted to go back to Ludwig. But one thing he had been learned was that Gilbert loved to see his fear. So he spat at his captor's face, his eyes defiant and shining with resolve.

"Go to hell!"

Gilbert reached up and swiped the saliva from his cheek with the back of his hand. He chuckled again and pressed two fingers harshly against his throat, effectively closing off the windpipe.

"Oh, lvan. You have no idea what I have in store for you..." He pressed harder and harder with the intentions of making a bruise. "I am going to break you..." he said in a scary whisper.

"How?" Ivan had asked.

The towering man leaned forward until their faces were merely inches apart. His voice dropped down to a low tone, barely above a whisper, as he stared down coldly into Ivan's eyes. He allowed a moment of complete silence, hot breath ghosting over skin, observing him as Ivan squirmed uncomfortably.

"I am going to make you mine," he released his fingers from his throat.

Ivan froze. Suddenly Ivan was silenced as Gilbert pressed their lips together, fisting his white hair and tugging roughly on it. Ivan cried out in surprise and immediately started twisting and thrashing around in a desperate attempt to break away.

Gilbert took this opportunity to slip his tongue down Ivan's throat, plunging it for all it was worth and tasting every corner and crevice.

His blood pounded through his veins, his adrenaline spiking to a high he didn't know was possible. After the initial shock passed, he wrenched his head to the side in an attempt to separate his mouth from Gilberts.

"Get off me!" he choked as Gilbert playfully nipped at his ear and throat,

Gilbert smirked, licking his cheek and relishing in the shiver that coursed through Ivan's body. He grinded against Ivan's body, he felt disgusting and scared. Will anyone come to save him?

It was hot in here. So, so hot. Ivan felt like he was suffocating. He couldn't move, couldn't think straight. Gilbert was quickly taking control, biting and licking and sucking and restricting to the point where he felt like his body was about to combust.

He hated this so much. He was being violated, and he was too weak to do anything- He couldn't push the other away or even break free from his bindings. He cried out in sheer frustration, muscles tightening at every point in his body as he kicked and flailed futilely. Gilbert, in turn, smiled wider and dove in for Ivan's lips.

Ivan gasped at the sensation of his mouth being invaded again, and his throbbing heart jumped each time the towering German grinded against his body.

"Enjoying yourself, Ivan?" the guy teased, rolling his hips torturously slow and causing Ivan to whine. Why was his body reacting like this?!

"I hate you..." Ivan breathed.

Suddenly a cold, smooth object was suddenly pressed against his cheek and slid down to just below his navel. His eyes instantly flew back open in shock. Gilbert was caressing a long silver blade against Ivan's lower stomach, lightly dragging the metal across his skin.

He cut Ivan open and laughed as he saw the blood pool out in drops.

He cut Ivan one last time before slipping it under his shirt. He tugged the weapon up, ripping the seams of the shirt with a frightening precision. Once the material had been torn in half, Gilbert tugged it off to reveal Ivan's chest, now glistening with a nervous sweat.

"You know what else I used this Knife for? I used it to carver some words into Ludwig's back… before I raped him" Gilbert said as he watched the others reaction.

"You wouldn't rape your own brother would you?" Ivan asked with anger in his voice. "Yeah, I made him dress up and then I raped him long and hard for ages, and he took it because he thought he was saving you" Gilbert said as he smirked.

"You bastard" Ivan said as he tried to escape. "Oh well we shouldn't talk about him, let's talk about you instead" Gilbert said as he looked at the Russian.

Ivan cringed under the others considering gaze. His breaths and heartbeat had become panicked. Gilbert took him off guard when he slid his hand beneath Ivan's waistband. His fingers wrapped around his erection and thumbed the sensitive slit, lazily pumping the shaft a few times to further arouse Ivan.

He shuddered at the touch, inhaling sharply. "Nngh...Fuck...Let go of me!"

Gilbert smiled at Ivan as Ivan looked away from his crimson eyes. He stroked harder and breathed hot air over his ear. "Are you having fun yet?" he asked. Ivan didn't reply, as he looked up at the man with a scared look.

Gilbert continued to stroke Ivan, he tried his best to block out everything-the sounds of skin touching hot skin and the bed springs creaking under their weight; the feeling of Ivan's cock in the others' hand and tongue twirling in his mouth, the heat that seemed to lock Ivan in a chokehold embrace and muddle his thoughts.

He was begging for Ludwig to walk in and rescue him, he needed help. His eyes enlarged when he saw what was happening next. Gilbert was unbuckling his belt.

"Hmm. I think we've messed around long enough, yes?" He smiled down at Ivan.

Ivan felt his heart clench at the thought of what would soon happen if things stayed this way. He thrashed his arms with renewed force, watching in horror as the other man unzipped Ivan and released his own throbbing erection. Grabbing Ivan's flustered hips; Gilbert pulled back and attempted to slide off his pants.

He resisted and shot his legs out with the remaining energy he had. By sheer force of luck he managed to land a hit square in the other's chest; Gilbert surprisingly coughed as the wind was knocked out of him. He took a split second to breathe, and then with the combination of his freed upper body and rushing adrenaline, He pulled with all of his strength.

The rope snapped. His wrists were still tied together, but now he had been separated from the headboard.

"Finally!" He gasped out in relief. He swung his hands forward blindly in an attempt to land another hit, hopefully on that bastard's face. However he missed, due to the pain that he felt as he tried to move.

Gilbert quickly recovered from the previous kick and pounced back on Ivan just as his shoulder was grazed. Gilbert roughly grabbed Ivan's sore wrists, pinning them back up against the headboard at an awkward angle as he pressed his weight on Ivan's body.

Gilbert shook his head in disapproval. "Oh Ivan, I had originally intended to make this experience very pleasurable for you," he loomed again over Ivan, not quite seething with anger, but instead emitting a powerful aura that one could truly call terrifying.

He shoved his pants to his knees and slid his length eagerly, heatedly, over Ivan's entrance. "But now, I think I just want to make you hurt. I want you to feel what's happening to you."

"And now for the main event," Gilbert said as he thrusted his member down to the hilt into Ivan's ass and started pounding him into mattress. Due to his eyes being closed, he didn't see Gilbert lining himself up with Ivan's entrance, so he was introduced to a new kind of pain when he felt something huge enter him. He heard a scream and then he noticed that it was coming from his own mouth.

Ivan's eyes widened at the feeling of the others guys cock rubbing against his backside. No! In a last-ditch effort, he wildly struggled, kicked, screamed, pleaded-anything to prevent this from happening.

He couldn't do this! Not now, not here, and not in this way!

"No...no, no, no! No! Please stop it! Please! I'm begging you, stop! STOP!"

"G-Gilbert " he all but screamed, he opened his eyes to see Gilbert pounding into him and then taking out a few inches of his member before harshly shoving it back in. He felt the blood leaking out and messing up the bed, but he couldn't see it. He then noticed the sweat on Gilbert's chest as he thrusted again and again, going faster and hitting Ivan's prostrate with each thrust.

He wasn't exactly sure when the tears started falling.

It might have been the agonizing moment when Gilbert was pushed inside him, painfully ripping away both his skin and dignity; maybe it was when the huge man started moving, forcing himself in and out with such a brutality and shamelessness that no person with a heart would be capable of doing.

That's when he felt himself going back to his past.

Ivan looked up and saw his dad in front of him.

" _Don't worry it's just a special game, it won't hurt if you be good" his dad had said as he had pushed inside him._

"DADDY I DON'T LIKE IT… it hurts" Ivan whimpered with his eyes closed. Gilbert smirked as he saw the tears running down Ivan's face. "Well no one cared" Gilbert said as he pulled the others hair. "Ivan the slut, fucked by his dad, fucked his me, I wonder who else has taken you… who cares because you are all mine now!"

"But daddy…" Ivan said before he was smacked, then he was brought back to the real time. He looked up at Gilbert.

Ivan had a sudden need to grab onto the others white hair, he used all his upper force to free himself from the ropes, and to his luck he somehow was free. Gilbert was too concentrated on himself, that he didn't notice Ivan getting free, Ivan then reached up towards the others hair as he pulled, and watched as Gilbert eyes shot open and looked down at him evilly.

Gilbert eyes darkened exceptionally as he felt a tug on his white hair. "You really shouldn't have done that," he hissed out and pulled for a moment. Getting he found some rather heavy reinforce shackles. First he shackled together his ankles. He flipped him on his stomach and bent over so his ass was raised in the air. Then he a chain connecting the two. Gagging and blindfolding him before he once more started pounding into him

Ivan regretted pulling the others white hair as soon as he did it, but that didn't stop the albino from being angry. He then watched in horror as he was flipped over so his ass was facing the German, and heavy metal shackles were tied around his wrists, ankles and his neck.

Suddenly he was blinded as he felt himself being blindfolded, so he couldn't see the others crimson eyes no longer. He tried to protest by saying something, but then he felt something being shoved into his mouth, gagging him and stopping him from speaking. It was an understatement to say that Ivan was scared, but that didn't stop him from trying to escape.

He struggled, but nothing happened. Then he felt Gilbert starting to pound into him all over again, He felt himself being ripped apart as the German went deeper and faster. He tried to scream but all that came out was a muffled scream. It went on for hours and hours, the Russian couldn't believe how much stamina the German had. Ivan was fucked until he was raw and then some more, Gilbert kept on thrusting, faster.

After several hours Gilbert finally felt himself getting close. So close. He sped up even more and shoved himself into the other as deep as he could and then some and with moan he finally climaxed. Spilling his salty warm seed into the raw ass. Ripping off the gag as he did so that he could revel in the screams that were elicited from the other as his raw ass was filled.

Ivan came and then passed out. Gilbert smirked as he placed the Russians clothes back on, and carried him back to his car.


	19. Chapter 19

Ivan opened his eyes and noticed how much his head was hurting, and so did every part of his body. Ivan wanted to die. He didn't want to live any more. He sat up and noticed that he was in a car. He looked and noticed that Gilbert was driving it; Ivan refused to speak because he didn't know how the other will react, so he stayed silent when Gilbert drove. Then Gilbert parked the car, and he carried Ivan inside, then he took him upstairs and finally when he dropped Ivan in Ludwig's room.

Ludwig did manage to free himself and got Dressed again. Ivan noticed that Gilbert had locked him in, and then he noticed that Ludwig was standing behind him.

"Ivan?" he mumbled. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Ivan nodded as he stood up; he noticed that Ludwig was acting odd; he kept flinching away from Ivan's touch. "What did he do to you?" Ivan asked as he stroked the others cheek.

"What did he do to you?" Ludwig asked looking up.

Ivan turned away, he didn't want the other to know, and he would just feel guiltier. "Nothing I can't handle," he said as he sat down on the bed.

"Please tell me" Ludwig mumbled.

Ivan burst into tears as he remembered the long hours spent alone with Gilbert, it was worse than the time he raped him in hospital after his accident. He was tortured in every single way possible, and then he was told about everything Gilbert did to Ludwig. "He raped me and hurt me, but what hurt the most is when he described what he did to you" Ivan said as he glanced at Ludwig's back.

"It's okay," Ludwig mumbled. "Are you hurt? I can care for your wounds..."

"Can I see it?" he asked as he stared at the others back, he ignored the others question. He was hurt but that could be ignored for now.

Ludwig sighed lightly and put his shirt off.

Ivan gasped as he saw the four words on his lovers back. He stroked each word gently, he felt anger rise in his body, and how dare Gilbert hurt Ludwig? He could hurt Ivan all he wants and Ivan wouldn't turn into his insane side, but when he saw the words on Ludwig's back he wanted to kill Gilbert, and he knew he would.

"You are not a slut, and you certainly don't belong to anyone but me" he said as he kissed Ludwig before pulling away and heading towards the door.

 _"SLUT BELONGS TO GILBERT"_

Those words kept running through Ivan's mind as he felt himself go even angrier.

Ludwig winced lightly when Ivan touched the fresh wounds. He kissed back lightly and watched him. "What are you doing? Ivan let him be...please..." he whispered.

Ivan didn't hear the others words, all he could see was how Gilbert must have raped him and scared him to life. Ivan broke the door down as be brought his metal pipe out of nowhere, he walked to Gilbert room to see him sleeping... well soon he would be in a sleep where he would never wake up.

Ludwig followed him quickly and holds him tightly. "Ivan! Stop!"

Ivan turned around harshly, "Why? He hurt you? He doesn't deserve to be alive" he hissed as he felt himself being grabbed.

"You also hurt me…." he said quietly. He didn't know how the other would react but right now he hoped to stop the other from killing his brother. "He is my brother..."

"I know I did and I would never forgive myself for what happened... but I stopped. What would you do if he died? Would you miss the way he raped you? Do you love him?" Ivan asked as he clenched his hand around the pipe, tightly.

"He is my brother and he raised me up. He wasn't always like this...there was a time when he would have done anything for me...and I know this Gilbert will come back... And yes I love him..." he mumbled and held Ivan's arm tighter.

"I don't think I would be able to stop him if he decides to rape you, what am I supposed to do? Watch as he continues to break you, or wait when he is finished with you so he comes to me for seconds? I can't handle experiencing what happened at that house again... please" Ivan said as he rested his hand on the Germans hand that was resting on his shoulder.

"I will move out. I said it yesterday and I will...but don't kill him," he said quietly.

"Then leave this house with me right now, pack your bags now. He is sleeping and we can leave, I can buy a new house to live in, some place he wouldn't find us, I'll treat you the way you should be treated... But you have to leave now" Ivan said as he looked into the others deep blue eyes.

Ludwig bit his lip and nodded lightly. He walked back into his room, pulling Ivan with him, and started to pack his things.

Ivan wanted to kill Gilbert, but he knew that if he did then Ludwig would be upset, so he decided to let his anger go for now, for now he would ignore it but not forget it. Suddenly he heard a laugh.

Ludwig turned around and looked at his brother. "Gilbert..." he mumbled.

Ivan turned around to see Gilbert smirking at the both of them, "That plan sounds like a lovely idea, so cosy and you get to live happily ever after" Gilbert said in a mocking voice as he walked towards Ludwig. "Just one thing..." he said as he grabbed Ludwig by his collar, "this is mine"

Ludwig stumbled lightly to Gilbert and looked at his brother. "When did you become such an asshole?" he whispered.

"Maybe when you brought the Russian to our house, you replaced me with that idiot" Gilbert said as he pushed Ludwig against the wall.

"No I think when you started the whole shit with the damn mafia!" he snarled and punched him hard in his face.

Gilbert felt the punch, and he then felt the blood pouring out of his nose. He wrapped his hand around his nose and started to shake his head. "You're going to regret doing that you little-" Suddenly he stopped speaking and crumpled to the floor.

Ludwig catches him and held him up, that he didn't fell on the floor. He looked at Ivan.

Ivan was frozen when he saw Gilbert walk out, he wanted to kill him but Ludwig would not have let him. So he watched as Gilbert pushed Ludwig against the wall, and then Ludwig punched him. But then he saw Gilbert removing a knife from his pocket and he knew he had to do something; he got his pipe out and had whacked it on Gilberts head.

Ludwig looked at Ivan. "Are you totally insane?"

"What was I supposed to do, he had a knife. He could have stabbed you or killed you" Ivan said as he dropped his bloodied pipe.

He shook his head and laid Gilbert slowly down on the floor and looked at the wound.

"Just leave him; he will survive without your help. Let's just leave" Ivan said as he started to get worried, he saw the look of hate in Ludwig's eyes and he didn't want Ludwig to hate him.

"Shut up," he mumbled and cared for his brother. He took the knife what was still in his hand and put it in his own pocket.

"Is there anything you want me to do, to help" Ivan said as he signed. Ludwig shook his head and picked his brother up and laid him into his bed.

Ivan walked out of the house, if he wasn't wanted nor needed what was the point of staying there. He already knew Ludwig hated him, and cared more for his brother. Maybe he should just forget all about this for a while, and then he started to drink some vodka on the way back to his house.

Ludwig cared for the wound, kissed his head and sat down next to his bed and waited that he would wake up.


	20. Chapter 20

Gilbert woke up to a horrendous pain emitting from his head. He stood up in Ludwig's room, and saw Ludwig staring at him.

"Hey," he mumbled. "How do you feel?" he mumbled. "Like I got hit with a pipe" Gilbert said sarcastically.

Ludwig sighed. "I'm sorry..." He pulled out the knife. "But you wanted to stab me. I can't believe that you tried that..." he mumbled and you could see that he was a bit hurt.

Gilbert touched his head, and winced when he touched the wound then he looked at Ludwig. He had a sad glance to the knife, "what was I supposed to do? You were going to actually leave me for him... I couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to live here alone" Gilbert said as he outstretched his hand, he wanted to hold his brothers hand.

Ludwig Looked at him and slowly took his hand. "You two are annoying..." he mumbled. Gilbert sat up and moved closer towards Ludwig, pressing a soft kiss on his brother's lips, ignoring the previous statement.

Ludwig kissed back lightly and stroke over his cheek. "I'm sorry" Gilbert said in between kisses as he pulled Ludwig onto his bed. Ludwig kneed over him and stroke over his back. Gilbert looked up at his brother before he started sucking his neck.

Ludwig closed his eyes and stroke under his shirt. Gilbert let out a small moan when he felt Ludwig's teasing hand, "don't do that" he whispered as he started to remove Ludwig's clothes

"Why?" he whispered and kissed him again. "I don't like being teased" Gilbert said as he looked up at Ludwig, he felt a hint vulnerable.

He smiled lightly and turns around, so that his brother laid on him. Gilbert liked the new position better; he stared down at his brother as he continued to take the rest of Ludwig's clothes off. Unlike last time, he did it slowly and teasingly instead of just ripping them off.

Ludwig smiled lightly and kissed him greedy. Gilbert grinned into the kiss as he pinned his brothers hands above his head, so he couldn't tease him, his brother always loved getting a reaction out of him.

Ludwig looked at him. "I Love you…" he whispered.

Gilbert was taken back by the sudden words, Gilbert froze. How could his brother love him? It was impossible but he was glad at the others words, "I love you too... be mine forever?" he said as he rested his head on Ludwig's forehead.

"Why does everybody want me to be his?" he whispered. "I'm a living person..."

"I know you are, but you have to choose. You can't keep switching between me and the Russian, you can't go through life doing that, you're only going to hurt the both of us... just choose one... please" Gilbert said as he closed his eyes.

He looked at his brother. "How do you love me?" he whispered.

"I love you because you are my brother, I love everything about you, I love your smile, I love your attitude, I love the way you smile at the ground and the way you speak so softly. Your everything to me, you make me smile and you are the reason I live, "

Ludwig looked at him and swallowed lightly. "Do you love me like a brother?" he whispered. That sounded so good.

Gilbert grinned, "I wouldn't be doing this if I loved you only like a brother" he said as he bent low and kissed Ludwig's mouth.

He kissed back softly. "Why do you love me like that?" he asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" Gilbert replied.

"I'm your brother" he stroke over his head.

"You are the only person I can trust, and we have been fucking for a long time and you're bringing the subject up about us being brothers now? It never bothered you before"

"But I never thought about something like a relationship to you..."

"Oh... so you only came to me for a fuck... is that all I meant to you?" Gilbert said as he got off of Ludwig and started to get dressed.

He looked at him. "No...You are my brother...and we fucked...but I never thought about romance...or do you just want me because Ivan also wants me?"

Gilbert started to think about what Ludwig said, he never felt like this before Ivan came. Maybe he did just want him because he feared that Ivan would take him. "No" Gilbert said slowly, he was always a bad liar and he hoped Ludwig didn't see he was lying

He looked at him. "Liar...Gilbert...Ivan won't take me away from you...you are my brother…"

"Yeah... Ludwig... but he has stolen your heart, I can see it in your eyes..." Gilbert said as he looked away.

"I can talk to you both...I can have a relationship with Ivan and you can be my brother..." he whispered.

Gilbert nodded, "what are you going to do now?"

"I love you... But I also love him...but you two together are impossible."

"What do you expect, we are enemies. But at least my Mafia is doing better than his" Gilbert said as he smirked.

He laughed lightly. "Because of me big brother..."

"Yeah so you still have to work for me, I can't let you go improving his business, and no telling him any secrets" Gilbert said as he smirked.

"I promise" he whispered and kissed him softly.

"Good boy" Gilbert said as he kissed back.

He smiled lightly. "I won't move together with Ivan...not now...it would be too early."

"Good, well I would prefer that you don't move at all but oh well, well I bet you want to go and check up on that big weirdo."

He sighed quietly. "Yes…" he smiled.

Gilbert laughed as he watched Ludwig walk away.

Ludwig got dressed and walked to Ivan's house and knocked on the door.

Ivan felt alone, the last time he saw Ludwig he looked so angry at him. Now he felt so unwanted and unloved, it wasn't his fault he just wanted to protect him. Ivan had spent a while crying, but then he started to drink some Vodka instead, when he heard a knock on the door.

Ludwig slowly went in. "Ivan? Hey...are you okay?"

Ivan heard Ludwig's voice, but he was drunk so he didn't know where the other was. "Heyyy Ludwiggggg" Ivan said as he stumbled towards the door

Ludwig looked at him. "How much did you drink?" He walked to him.

"Not muc-" Ivan said as he hiccupped. "Luddy my sweet luddy" Ivan said as he wrapped his arms around Ludwig.

Ludwig pulled him closer. "Too much..."

"But I had to" Ivan said as he pouted, "it was so nice... I can fly" Ivan said as he started to act weirdly. "I feel so numb" he said in a singly way.

"Are you always like that when you're drunk?""

"Yessss... shhhhh" Ivan said as he placed his fingers on his lips. "I can hear daddy coming, look we have to hide" Ivan said as he giggled and started hiding behind a curtain.

"Ivan..." he mumbled. "Nobody will come..." he whispered.

"Are you sure? I can hear someone's footsteps..." Ivan's eyes are filled with fear when they look behind Ludwig, but its only in Ivan's head, but why could he see his dad behind Ludwig?"

Ludwig bit his lip and slowly walked to him. "I'll protect you."

Ivan felt confused he could see his dad shaking his head at him, "how can you protect me? He is behind you..." Ivan said as he took a step back hitting his head on the wall.

Ludwig slowly turned around.

Ivan watched as Ludwig turned around and looked right past his dad, he knew now that he must be hallucinating, "You can't see him can you?"

"There is no one..." he mumbled.

"Luddy, I'm scared" Ivan said as he saw his dad walking towards him, he kept taking steps back until he hit another wall and then he closed his eyes and hid his face.

Ludwig walked to him and hugged him. "Ivan...you're safe."

Ivan collapsed into Ludwig, "I think I am imagining things... but they seem so real... am I going mad?"

"Yes… but don't worry all the best people are…" he whispered. He held him up, picked him up and laid him down on the couch.

Ivan lets himself be carried and laid down on the couch, he looks up at Ludwig. "Don't leave me alone with him, please... stay" Ivan says softly.

"I'm here...I won't leave you..."

"Thank you..." Ivan said as he noticed some bruising on Ludwig's neck that looked like a love bite. "What's that?" he asked innocently.

"What?" he asked.

"What's this" Ivan said as he reached up and looked at the mark on Ludwig's neck, "was it Gilbert?" Ivan asked. He didn't care right now, he just felt really dizzy.

"Yes..." he mumbled. "…But we talked about our relationship...he is my brother...nothing more..."

"That's good" Ivan said as he giggled. He then pushed himself up on the bed as he gave the German a sloppy kiss, and Ludwig kissed back.

((do you think I should continue? Or just end it like this?))


End file.
